Her Bodyguard
by Raidori
Summary: Police Commander Namikaze Naruto was assigned to be the personal bodyguard of Haruno Sakura. However neither one of them expected to grow so attached to one another.
1. His new assignment

**Well I'm back... for those of you who actually care.**

**Now then the idea for this story was originally thrown at me by my friend, unfortunately he just doesn't have the attention span to write it so... I figured I'd take it from him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_"Quick! Amaya this way hurry!" He urged._

_"Right!" She replied._

_The pair continued to run down the long corridor towards what seemed gauranteed escape. Just as they were closing in on the open door way a transparent door cut the duo off._

_"Amaya!" He shouted._

_"Naruto!" She shouted back._

_Not really knowing what else to do he unloaded what remained in his clip only to have the bullets ricochet off the door and walls. That's when they heard the footsteps of the group they were running from._

_"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto shouted while he pounded the door with his fist._

_"Naruto just get out of here!" Amaya yelled._

_"No! Not without you!" He argued._

_"Just go dammit! You're out of bullets and you can barely stand! Just go! Get in the car and drive away!" She commanded._

_"But what about-_

_"Just go!" She shouted again._

_"There they are!"_

_"Get out of here!" She yelled._

_Gritting his teeth he left her behind and continued out the open door. As he ran he heard the bullets fly from her handgun and into a few members of the group. Just as he exited the door he heard scariest thing he had ever heard._

_"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaagghhhhhhh!!!!!!!"_

_He looked back and saw Amaya slumped against the wall with blood pouring from the open wound on her neck. He looked up and saw the still large group coming after him. Not wasting more time he quickly made his way to their car and drove off._

Whenever he let his mind wander he remembered that day.

"...ruto..."

He knew it was his fault.

"...aruto!..."

Why didn't he stay and help her?!

"Naruto!"

"Who? What? Where?!" He yelled.

"Were you even listening to me?!" A busty lady with blonde hair asked him.

"Sorry no I wasn't Baa-chan." He smiled.

"Grrr! As I was saying, you've been assingned a special mission that could go on for who knows how long." She smiled.

"Look if this is about me calling you Baa-chan I'll stop okay Tsunade-sama?" He tried.

"Nope, this mission was specifically requested to "The best we got" and that happens to be you Commander Namikaze Naruto." Tsunade smirked.

"Mendokusai..." Naruto mumbled.

"What have I told you about hanging around Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

"...Not to..." He mumbled again.

"Right. Now then your mission, to which you have no choice but to accept. You are going to be the personal bodygaurd of Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Ichizo. As in founder of Haruno Inc." Tsunade explained.

"Great... So I'm playing babysitter for a spoiled daddy's girl?" He asked irritated.

"Well maybe you'll change your tune when you see how much Haruno-san is paying you." Tsunade smirked as she slid a note to him.

As Naruto looked at the many zeros his eyes were replaced with dollar signs.

"And, you'll also continue to recieve your pay from the department." Tsunade threw in.

Naruto was on the point of a wealth induced seizure until once again Tsunade opened her mouth for instructions.

"You will go back all of your clothes and go to the address where you will meet your new charge and stay with them until all of this is cleared up."

"Yes maam." Naruto bowed.

Naruto walked out of the department and into his car, intent on getting there as fast as possible. When he got to his decently sized apartment he began to pack all of his clothes and his numerous weapons and survival gear.

"Let's see, boxers, shirts, pants, knife, other knife, third knife. Yep that's everything." He checked off.

Once again he hopped into his car and began driving to the address Tsunade had given him. Unfortunately his mind began to wander again... he still couldn't believe it, two years and still that day was fresh in his mind. It happened on the first official week in the force. He sighed noticing that he was in the driveway of his new assignment. Getting his luggage out of his car he dragged his feet to the front door, knocked three times and waited... and waited... and waited.

"Sorry for the wait, how may I help you today?" A woman with graying pink hair asked.

"I'm Police Commander Namikaze Naruto." He replied.

"OH! Yes that's right please come in come in Namikaze-san!" She said.

Nodding Naruto walked through the doorway and into the rather large house. He noticed the staircase up towards the second floor and the multiple rooms littering the first floor.

"Ichizane! Sakura! Please come down here Namikaze-san is here!" The woman yelled.

Withing minutes a man with red hair came down the stairs and a girl of what looked to be 17 following very close behind.

"Ahh. Namikaze-san very good to meet you." Ichizane said.

"And very good to meet you Haruno-sama." Naruto bowed.

"Well go on, introduce yourself." Ichizane said.

His daughter walked out infront of him and looked Naruto dead in the eyes.

"I'm Haruno Sakura it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura smiled.

Naruto looked her over.

'God fucking dammit!' He shouted in his mind.


	2. Resemblance and Sleeping arrangments

**Alright kewl, better than expected reviews on the first chapter and I'm not completely sure but I think I may have spelled the title wrong if so, would someone please tell me? Yes I am that lazy to go and check myself. *^-^***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Haruno Sakura, he noticed instantly, looked exactly like her! Her being Amaya. Their slightly larger foreheads, emerald green eyes, pale skin. The only difference was that Sakura's hair was a lighter shade of pink than Amaya's.

'Ugh, what are the odds?!' He mentally shouted.

Taking a breath to steady himself he put a small smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too Haruno-san."

"No! No! Please just Sakura or Sakura-chan if you like." She smiled.

"Alright, Sakura. So um where do I put my stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Just set it down right there, first I'll explain in further detail as you why I've hired you for my daughter." Ichizane expained.

Naruto nodded and set his luggage down then followed the elder man into the kitchen. As they sat down the woman with the graying pink hair served them tea, Naruto asumed she was Sakura's mother.

"Now then." Ichizane paused as he sipped his tea. "Maybe you don't know but at the moment there is a "battle" if you will over who shall take over the company of the Hyuuga's seeing as how the president has refused to hand it over to either one of his daughters."

Naruto sipped some of his tea and asked Ichizane to go on.

"None of us are sure how long this will take, could be years, months hell it might even be days. But until such time is up my family mainly my daughter is at risk. I have my own squad of guards that also protect my wife. So that problem is put to rest, but the many competing companies know that Sakura is my pride and joy, that I'd do anything to make sure she was safe.  
So that's where you come in Namikaze-san, you be her bodyguard so that way I'll never have to worry about them taking her is that understood?" Ichizane finished.

"Perfectly Haruno-sama." Naruto replied.

"Good, now then my wife and I are going to go to another meeting. While we're gone Sakura will show you where you shall be staying and from there your job will officially begin." Ichizane said as he stood up.

Naruto nodded and quickly opened the door for the two elderly Harunos. Both gave a thank you and a smile. Once they drove off he turned back to Sakura and motioned towards his luggage.

"Oh right! This way Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"It's just Naruto." He mumbled.

"Um okay, this way please Naruto." She smiled again.

She led him upstairs and to a room that said, in big pink letters "SAKURA". She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Welcome to your new room!"

"But isn't this your room?" He asked.

"Yep" Sakura said.

"So uh where am I suppose to sleep exactly?" He asked.

"Well I've got a futon you can use..." She suggested.

"I guess it'll do pull it out for me?" He asked.

"Sure no problem!" She smiled.

She quickly pulled the futon from her closet and slid it over to him. He looked around for a bit then slid it under her bed and made enough room for him to lay on at the wall.

"So, where do I unpack?" He asked.

"Well you can use the bottom drawer of my dresser if you want." She said as she blushed.

'Why is she blushing?' He wondered.

He quickly put his clothes away then brought his handgun and his three knives over to the futon, where he promptly fell down... on her bed.

"Wow this bed is really comfortable, I could just fall asleep if I wasn't paying attention." Naruto sighed.

"Yes, well um if you wouldn't mind getting off. After all it is MY bed you know." Sakura said.

Naruto sprung off the bed and looked at her.

"So, what grade are you in?" He asked.

"I'm a junior in highschool." She replied.

"Any after school activities?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" He asked again.

"N-no!" She said as she turned her head away.

They both stood there in awkward silence.

"So um, when are your parents supposed to be back again?" He asked.

"Three hours." She answered.

"Do you maybe wanna go somewhere and get something to eat, to pass the time?" He asked again.

"S-sure, you got anywhere in mind?" She asked.

"You can pick the place just wondering is all." He said.

"Okay let's go then!" She smiled and took his hand in her's.

They went outside, locked the door and quickly made their way to Naruto's car.

"So where to?" He asked.

"You know where that new western restaurant is?" She asked.

"Yeah, so to Harrison's we go?" He asked.

"Yep!" She confirmed.

He nodded and quickly drove them to said eatery. They ordered their food ate it and had a decent conversation, but all in all it was uneventful. On the way back they saw the lights on and her parent's car parked in the drive way.

"We're home!" Sakura sang.

"Good, good. I was worried for a while." Ichizane said.

"Don't worry daddy, Naruto took good care of me." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, but it's rather late time for bed Sakura." Ichizane ordered.

"Okay." She said and headed up the stairs.

Naruto followed her up and into her room. It wasn't until she was about to take off her shirt did she notice Naruto in the room.

"Excuse me! But this is my room so you go into the bathroom and change buddy boy!" She yelled whilst pulling the shirt down.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took out his pajamas then headed into the bathroom.

"Freakin' perv." Sakura mumbled as she slid her nightgown down her body.

Naruto emerged and went down on the futon that was placed up against the wall.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said.

"G'night." She said.

* * *

**Yea this chapter was boring, even as I was typing it I was like "Ugh this is so boring!!" But it had to be done... sorta.**


	3. School it's evil

**Well unfortunately the next few chapters will most likely be boring but hopefully that doesn't make any of you just say "Well up this story then"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Sakura's alarm clock went off but was quickly stopped as she slammed a fist down on it. Rolling over she looked down expecting to see Naruto but he was already gone. Sitting up she looked around the room wondering where he was until the bathroom door opened. Out walked her new bodyguard with black pants, black shoes and a towel over his head... but no shirt. The pink haired teen quickly looked away so he wouldn't see her blush.

"W-would you mind putting on a shirt please?!" She nearly shouted.

Naruto had an innocent look on his face as he looked down at himself and walked backwards into the bathroom. He came back out with a dark blue, almost, skintight shirt on.

"There all better?" He asked.

"Not really." She mumbled.

He shrugged then went over to his mat to collect his weapons, once all three knives were where they should be and his gun properly holstered he looked over at Sakura.

"You gonna take a shower or what?" He asked.

"Oh-um right!... Would you be so kind as to hand me my uniform from the top of my dresser please?" She asked.

He walked over to her dresser and eyed her uniform, a white button up T-shirt with the Konoha's leaf insignia on the left breast pocket and a green skirt.

"You're gonna need underwear too right? Or are you planning to go commando today?" He teased.

"You pervert!!!" She shouted as she threw her pillow at him. "But yes..." She mumbled the last part.

She gestured to the drawer just above where his stuff was. He pulled out a pair of panties and a bra... blushing the darkest shade of red possible. Without looking he tossed them over to her and continued to face away from her. She got off of her bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom, as Naruto heard the door shut he let out a big sigh of relief.

'Get a grip Naruto! She's 17 man!! You're 22! If that's not illegal I don't know what is!!' He screamed in his head.

He sat down on her bed and checked over his gun while he waited for her... Two hours later.

"Ahhh!" Sakura sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Sheesh what took you so long?" Naruto asked.

She "Hmph!"-ed and grabbed her bag then walked out of her room with Naruto following. As they walked down the stairs they noticed that both her parents were already gone and a note was set in the middle of the table.

Sakura,  
We had to go to yet another meeting and won't be back until Five tonight.

Love,  
Your mother and father.

"So Naruto, can you cook?" She asked.

"A little why?" He asked back.

"Well since my parents are gone... and I don't know how to cook I was wondering if you'd make me breakfast?" She mumbled.

"Or I could just take you somewhere before going to your school." He suggested.

"Oh! I guess that works." She said.

Naruto shook his head and headed out the front door with Sakura behind him. She locked the door then both hopped into his car. They stopped at a small 24 hour diner and got a small breakfast before heading off to Konoha High. The arrived in the school's parking lot just in time.

"Well have fun Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled and hurried off to class.

Before she entered the door to the building she turned back around and waved at Naruto, who in turn waved back. He saw her sigh then enter the school, he chuckled rembering that's exactly how they would always act before and during school. Pulling out the copy of her schedule he took out his highpowered binoculars and altered his vision toward her first class of the day.

* * *

**Like I said, boring but hopefully all of you won't say "Screw this story" and continue to read til chapter I'd say 5 or 6 cuz then the action should pick up again.**

**-Raidori**


	4. Texts and Homework

**Okay I've decided that action will pick up in Chapter 6 for certin I swear it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto continued to look up at the room Sakura's last class was located... just one more hour and they could go home. This time around Sakura had the window seat and had a very bored look on her face. Her vision began to turn until she was looking out the window, then downward towards him. It took a few seconds for it to click inside her brain... that was Naruto down there! She waved excitedly down to him and he waved back, he saw her lips move and attempted to understand what words she was forming.

"Can you read my lips? Yes or no?" She seemed to ask.

Naruto gave her the thumbs up and she smiled.

"Do you have a cell phone? Yes or no?" She mouthed.

Once again he gave her the thumbs up.

"Does it have text?" She again mouthed.

Naruto gave her the thumbs up and she asked for his number, once the numbers were given and confirmed greatly on both sides, she turned her attention back to the front of the class.  
Several minutes later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Message From: Unknown**

**Hi Naruto! It's Sakura! But I'm sure you already figured that one out huh?**

Naruto quickly saved the number at the bottom of the message into his contacts, after making sure her name and number was right he sent a message back.

**Message To: Sakura**

**Yes, but are you sure you should be texting during class?**

The sound of his message being sent went off as he continued to look up through his binoculars. Several minutes later his phone began vibrating again.

**Message From: Sakura**

**Nah it's cool, the teacher has such bad sight she doesn't know if she's pointing at the board or someone in the front row**

Sighing he texted back a response

**Message To: Sakura**

**Doesn't matter, pay attention**

Several seconds later another message arrived.

**Message From: Sakura**

**You meanie! Just for that I'm not gonna let you drive me home!**

Shaking his head he texted back his response.

**Message To: Sakura**

**Is that a reward? What did I do so right?**

He smirked when he read the latest message.

**Message From: Sakura**

**OH! We are gonna have words mister man! Now you have to drive me home!!**

Naruto chuckled and for the next hour they texted one another. As the final bell rang Sakura came bolting out of the front door with a huge grin on her face. Taking his hand she shoved him in the car and quickly made him start it. Giving her a weird look he did as she said and began the ride home.

"So, anyreason as to why you seem so giddy?" Naruto asked.

"Other than the fact that I got a perfect score on my last test? Which gives me an 'A' for the semester!" She beamed.

"Good for you!" He grinned at her.

The drive back was a peaceful one. When they stepped out of the car they noticed that the temp. had dropped a good 20 degrees. When they walked inside is was just as cold if not colder.

"Ugh, just my luck... I hate the cold." Sakura mumbled.

They made their way up to her room where she quickly changed into a pink short sleeved T-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Sakura was laying down on her stomach on her bed while doing her various homework assingments and having trouble with them by the looks of it.

"Hey Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you any good at math, history, science and or geography?" She asked.

"Well I'm decent in all of them." He answered.

"Do you think you could help me with my homework?... Pweety pwease?" She asked with puppy eyes.

Naruto sighed and sat down on her right side and took her math assingment first and began to explain how to do it.

"It's gonna be hard to do my homework with you holding it Naruto." She said. "Here just get under the blanket with me."

She lifted the side of the blanket for him and he got under it with her. Unable to find a comfortable position he simply put himself on top of her.

'Control Naruto! Control!' He shouted at himself.

'Okay Sakura, just calm down. He doesn't think that way about you, he's your bodyguard for kami's sake!... He's so warm!' Sakura went on in her mind.

They finished her homework rather quickly and began to simply relax under the blanket until they heard her parents come home. Naruto literaly flew across the room and stood by her open door pretending to look bored but alert.

"Oh there you two are! Come on down we brought dinner home!" Sakura's mother smiled.

The two of them nodded and walked down the stairs. Naruto glanced over at Sakura who winked at him making him blush. She stifled a giggle and picked up her pace down the stairs and to dinner. It was during dinner did Sakura decide that she actually liked, no, she LOVED the cold.

* * *

**Well isn't that a great way to add a lil sexual tension between the guard and guard-ee**

**Til next time**

**-Raidori**


	5. Tracers, Massages and Vibrators!

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews and just hold on after this chapter and the action will begin, and to answer one of the reviewers yes Sakura will become 18 I plan to make this story to follow her into college so there's that for you all to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It had been two full weeks since this assingment of his had began and so far nothing was out of the ordinary but he decided just to be safe he was going to have to put tracers in her clothes. He began to think where he could place them... socks? No, they might get stepped on and destroyed. Shirt? No too obvious. Pants? Again too obvious. That's when the idea came to him and he blushed a dark shade of red.

'I thought I was done with her undergarments already dammit!' He shouted in his mind.

Sighing he went to his bag and pulled out his standard supply of 200 tracers, the newest model at that. He took out 70 and turned to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." He said.

"Hmmm?" She hummed.

She was relaxing on her bed, she was cuddled under her blanket with her pillow hugged to her chest.

"H-how many pairs of bras and panties do you have?" He asked and turned away.

"Hmmm, I'd say about 68 in all, and if I remember right it should be a perfect split between the two... why do you ask?" She answered a little too calm.

"It's just that I need to be able to find you easier if you're like kidnapped or something." He said back.

"So? Are you like gonna put a walkie talkie in my panties or something?" She giggled.

"Um actually I was thinking about this." He said as he held up the tracer.

It was no bigger than his fingernail and cylindrical.

"Sure it's small but how are you supposed to fit that into my bra and panties without me feeling it through out the day?" She questioned.

"Give me one of your bras or panties and I'll show you." He muttered.

He could see her arms go into her shirt and fumble around until they came out with her red bra in hand, giggling she threw it to him a bit fast. He sat there with her bra on top of his head and a very dark shade of red adorning his cheeks. Shaking his head he took her bra in one shaky hand.

"Okay see how the end of the tracer right here is pointed?" He started. "Well it's simple just slide the pointed end just under the fabric and presto, I can track you wherever you go."

"I think I need to see it one more time, after all just laying here has made me a little sleepy." She yawned.

Once again he saw her arms travel around under the blanket and into her pants one leg came up from the blanket then went down as the other came up. She took her hands out of the blanket and held a pair of pink panties out to him. Going even a darker shade of red he took the underwear from her and once again demonstrated how to insert the tracer.

"Okay get it now?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it all by myself." She answered.

"Well I'll help but I'm not touching your panties." He muttered.

"Okay, here ya go!" She smiled as she dumped the drawer of her bras on him.

His eyebrow twitched but he quickly shook his head and the undergarments came off. He gave half of the tracers to Sakura and they began their work of putting them into each and every piece of her underwear. Occansionally Sakura would take a glance at Naruto and blush, no one not even her mother or best friend had touched her underwear. She would never feel the same wearing any of those bras again. And when Sakura wasn't looking he would glance at her wondering how she could not be disturbed by a guy she barely knows touching her underwear.

'Phew almost done.' Naruto thought.

Taking quick count he saw only three left, hurrying he put the last three tracers in them, but wait a minute he still had one left over. He looked at Sakura and noticed she only had three tracers and panties left. Maybe he mis-counted? He looked around and saw the last one behind him, picking it up he noticed something before he turned back. Looking at it closer he quickly discovered what it was... a vibrator.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Why the hell do you have this?!?!?!?!" He shouted and held the object infront of her.

"Why do I have wha...." She went blank as her brain made sense of what he had.

She smacked her forehead, how could she have been so stupid?! She snatched the red rounded cylinder from him and quickly shoved it behind her back with a very dark blush on her cheeks.  
Naruto stood there tapping his foot waiting for an explanation.

"Everygirl has needs too ya know." She mumbled. "And it helps relieve stress... yeah that's it stress."

"There's an easier way than using a toy ya know." Naruto said.

"Really what?" She asked.

Truth is she was VERY embarrassed about having the vibrator but her fingers never did the job quite right.

"Yeah, it's this new thing called SEX, you should try it." He said.

Sakura scowled and threw the toy right at his head which bounced off and came to rest on her pillow.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to give my virginity away just because I was tired of my toy." She said and turned away from him.

He could feel the anger coming off of her, sighing he went up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but it's not everyday you find a vibrator in a 17-year-old girl's room... well at least not for me anyway." He told her.

"It's okay, I really wish I didn't have to relieve my stress that way but I don't really know any other way." She confessed.

"I think I may be able to help with that, but first we should put your underwear and... that away." He said.

She nodded and they quickly put all of her underwear away and sat facing eachother again.

"So what do you have in mind for helping my stress?" She asked.

"Turn around." He ordered.

With a puzzled look she turned away from him. She felt his hands on her shoulders then him pulling down her shirt so her chest was almost bare.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're do- Ohhhhhhh!" She went off into a pleasured moan.

He began to massage her shoulders, her arms came up and she placed her hands on his forearms. The massage got better... much better and before she knew it she was face down on her bed.

"Please, my entire back now." She pleaded.

She heard him chuckle while he slid her shirt up and off of her, she didn't mind though. He massaged her entire back with his skilled hands.

'Oh kami yes!' Sakura moaned in her head. 'Oh, if only I could get him to go lower! No wait, keep your thoughts PG Sakura.'

"Ohhhh Naruto! I could just fall asleep if you keep that up." She moaned.

"That's kinda the point Sakura." He laughed.

She really didn't hear him as she was already begging to fall into what might be the best sleep she's had since she was a baby.

"Sweet dreams Sakura." Was the last thing she heard before she let sleep take her.

* * *

**Blarg... that is all**

**-Raidori**


	6. Please, hold me

**Yes now it is time for action no? We shall begin after one more thing of importance. Just so you all know this isn't gonna be some like super gun battle or martial arts that defies human nature but this will lead into the plots of some of the other problems that will go on through the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It had been a total of three weeks since they had put the tracers in and he discovered her little secret. Only according to her she had given... that... to her friend and now it was Naruto's job to give her a massage every other night, but he didn't mind that much. At the moment he was staring up at her through his binoculars as the final bell rang. He put his binoculars away then began to un-lock his car doors, just as he was about to step in when Sakura came bolting towards him, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" She squealed.

"What?" He asked while plugging his ears.

"Someone wants to offer me a modeling chance!" She squealed again.

"Is this something you're actually interested in?" He asked.

"Yes, he's right over there." She said.

Naruto looked over and saw an average built man in a brown overcoat.

"He said that I need to be alone, he says you intimidate him." She giggled.

"Sakura, I don't trust that guy. Who just offers you a modeling chance right out of the blue?" He asked.

"Oh come on! I'll be right back I swear." She pleaded.

"Sakura no!" He ordered.

She glared at him then threw her backpack in his face and took off towards the man.

"Sakura! God dammit!" He swore when he saw her already walking away with the man.

She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. He scowled then threw her backpack into the backseat of his car. He took out the tracer monitor so he could make sure she didn't go running off to some random area in town. He watched the red dot on the monitor... everything seemed normal. Three minutes in he began to curse himself, so maybe this guy was the real deal and he was just being paranoid. Well that was until the red dot began moving across town at a pace that was way too fast. Cursing he jumped into his car and began the chase.

"Dammit! I told her I didn't trust this guy!" He shouted in his car.

He put the monitor facing upright on the dashboard and followed their path exactly until he made it to a large warehouse. He parked on the other side of the street just to try and be less obvious. He made his way across the street and tried the front door... it was open. He took a quick look around the area and he wasn't surprised that they left it open, no one really around here. Taking a deep breath he took out his gun and proceeded in, he checked the monitor and all he saw was a black screen.

'What the...?' He thought.

Taking a step back the monitor came back to life, he stepped back in and it went off. Just to be sure he took out his phone and saw he had no signal at all.

'Hmph, not bad for some petty kidnappers.' He thought.

Pocketing the monitor he made his way further into the building. As his footsteps echoed off the large walls he began to hear voices, turning to his right he began making his way slowly down the hallway with his handgun in a resting position by his head. As he got closer the voices grew louder until he was right outside the door they were behind. Taking a breath he opened the door slightly and looked inside. Just two dudes going over a lot of ammo, and clearly it was illegal. He kicked the door open and pointed the gun at the two.

"Namikaze Naruto! Konoha Police Department! Freeze!" He ordered.

The two men looked at one another then pulled out a submachine gun each from the back of their pants. Going wide eyed Naruto quickly went against the wall outside as the two men opened fire. The two of them continued to drain their guns of bullets even though Naruto was out of sight. He heard them empty their clips and go for some more through the large piles of ammo.

'Now's my chance!' He thought.

Whirling back around he took two shots... both connected on it's target. The men lay slumped against the wall with blood trailing down their foreheads. He sighed and tried a different area, he was glad that the sound of his gun shots didn't bring goons piling out of every door. He went down several more hallways and doors until he reached the last one and heard a total of three voices and one muffled one behind it.

"So, what are gonna do with her?" One voiced asked.

"Good question, all the boss said was to keep her alive." Another replied.

"He didn't say we couldn't have some 'fun' with her now did he?" The last voice snickered.

The two others agreed began to decide who would go first and where they would start.

"Those bastards." Naruto growled.

Gathering his nerves he kicked the door in.

"Freeze! I'm a stinkin' cop!"

"What the fuck!?!" All three of them yelled.

"Against the wall now!" Naruto ordered.

They saw the gun in his hands and quickly obeyed. Naruto approached slowly and took the handcuffs he carried just in case, he slapped a pair on each of them then slammed them on the ground. He went over to Sakura and slowly removed the duct tape around her mouth.

"Naruto!" She squealed with happiness.

"Just hold still okay." He said.

She nodded. He pulled out his knife and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles then pulled her up.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

She nodded and took his hand into her's. They made their way outside where Naruto pulled out his cellphone.

"It's Naruto... yeah, no everything's fine. I'm gonna need a clean up crew down at..." He gave them address. "Okay, good I'm going back to the Haruno household with the package with me.  
Okay good thank you." He hung up and led Sakura towards his car.

This time around he decided to take the obvious route which took much longer but it was good for calming him down. As they drove back to her house he called her parents letting them know that they'd be late and not to worry. Sakura noticed that throught out the entire ride, except for calling her parents, Naruto was completely silent.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She started.

"Sakura... shut up." He quickly stopped her.

She looked down at her feet on the car's floor and was suddenly very interested in the bottom of her skirt.

'I knew it, he does hate me.' She thought sadly.

"Please... please don't hate me Naruto." She said.

"I don't hate you Sakura, but I'm not exactly happy with you right now. I'm sure you can guess why." He said.

She nodded and continued to mess with her skirt. They arrived at her house just past 11 P.M. and made their way inside. Sakura was assualted with hugs and kisses by her parents but soon made her way up with Naruto. She took out her nightgown and changed in the bathroom while Naruto changed into his pajamas back in her room. She crawled onto her bed while Naruto went to his usual area on his futon. She scooted to the edge and looked down at him.

"Hey, Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"C-c-can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked with a blush.

He looked up at her then lifted his blanket for her. She went down to the futon and crawled under the blanket but kept a healthy distance away from him. With the way he held his gun under her bed his arm propped her head up under the pillow. Sakura turned around so she was facing him then scooted closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and fisted the material of his shirt... the full weight of the situation began to crash onto her and she started to cry.

"Naruto! It was awful! They could've! They could've done such bad things to me!" She wailed into his chest. "But then, then you showed up and took care of everything! I should've listened to you in the first place!"

She felt Naruto relax a bit and place his free hand on her shoulder. She scooted even closer so now her face was pressed against his chest.

"Please... hold me please." She plead.

His hand that was resting on her shoulder came to rest on her back as he pulled her closer. Her cries began to get quiet but shakes still racker her body, he let go of his gun and wrapped both arms around her while she cried. She tilted her head upwards and kissed his cheek and mumbled something into his ear.

"Thank you Naruto."

He looked down but noticed she was already asleep. With a small smile he stroked her back and began to fall asleep himself.

* * *

**-Raidori**


	7. Show and Tell?

**Blah, blah, blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the kidnapping incident. Sakura had grown so very attached to Naruto. At the moment she was spacing out in class still remembering the feel of Naruto's arms around her that night.

"Now class, we'll be doing projects on a career of your choice. You must give a brief description in class and an item that invloves said career, you will turn in a two page paper into me after your presentation understood?" Her teacher announced and the class groaned. "Good, now you have the rest of class to decide on the career but you must come up to me and clear it with me. Oh and it'll be due tomorrow so you better hurry!"

Over half the class got up to her desk and Sakura was among them.

"Okay Kiba, so Vet. Ino went with nurse, Sai artist. Oh Sakura, and what do you have in mind?" Her teacher smiled.

"Is it okay if I do it on Bodyguard?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, but it'll be kinda hard to find something to bring." Her teacher said.

"Oh don't worry about that I've got it covered." Sakura smiled.

She went back to her seat and packed up her stuff just as the bell rang. Running down the steps of her school towards Naruto's car. When she saw him she leaped into his arms and he was forced to hold her bridal style.

"Um, hi?" Naruto said.

"Let's go home Naruto!" Sakura smiled.

Tossing her backpack into the back seat he let her go on the passenger seat. He got in the driver's seat and they started the 10 minute ride to her house.

"So how was school?... And what was up with the jumping on me thing?" Naruto asked.

"School was fine. The jumping thing, that was cuz' well cuz' it's fun!" Sakura smiled again.

Shaking his head he got her backpack out of the seat as they pulled into the driveway. Sakura took the steps up to her room three at a time and quickly plopped down infront of her computer.  
She started to do research on Bodyguards and let Naruto do, whatever it was he was doing.

"Whoo! All done!" Sakura yelled.

She printed out her two page paper on Bodyguards that only took her an hour.

"Hey Naruto, my shoulders are kinda stiff do think you could... well ya' know." She smiled at him.

"Sure, come here." He replied.

Getting up she went to him and took her shirt off. Cracking his knuckles he started to massage her shoulders, she closed her eyes and let out a pleasured sigh. She hummed and rolled her head back.

"You're really good with your hands Naruto." She sighed.

"Yes I know, you've told me what? Ten times now?" He chuckled.

"Haa... Yeah." She responded and closed her eyes.

Her entire weight fell back into Naruto's lap.

"Ack! Sakura are you okay?!" He asked worried.

Looking down he found her to be asleep with a smile planted on her face. Letting out a small laugh he picked her up and tucked her in her bed. He made sure she was nice and snuggled in then went to cleaning his equipment until he finally crashed at around 10:00 P.M.

"Mmm? Huh? Ahhh!" Sakura yawned.

She took a look around her room and saw it was pitch black. Glancing at her alarm clock she was shocked at the time, 4:49 A.M.

"Wow, guess I was out longer than I thought, hehe." She mumbled.

She looked over her bed and saw Naruto sleeping with his left arm under her bed as always and his right arm snuggling the extra length of his blanket.

"Do I dare? What if he goes into full attack mode?" She kept wondering.

Finally after three minutes of mental preperation she softly went down and squirmed her way into his arms. Smiling she turned around so she was facing his chest and quickly but carefully snuggled up to him.

'Ahhh, much better.' She happily thought.

She heard the quiet clatter of his gun hitting her carpet before his left arm wrapped around her too.

"Morning Sakura." He said.

"Oh, um hi there." She smiled with a blush. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you wriggled your way into my area." He responded.

"Oh, ehehe." She giggled.

"You don't quite cut it as a stealth operative." He smiled.

"Oh well, I'll just do this." She smiled before getting as close to him as possible.

His arms tightened around her and soon she fell asleep again. Just before her alarm went off she woke up again and found that Naruto was gone. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes before her bodyguard emerged from the bathroom with steam following.

"Shower's empty." He said.

She nodded and got her school uniform before entering the bathroom. After she was done showering, they got a small breakfast and hurried on to her school.

"Um, Naruto I'm gonna need to you to come with me to class." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just cuz', it'll make me feel safer alright?" She replied.

"Um, okay." He said.

They got to her class and as she went to her seat he stood next to her. The teacher walked in and began to call people up to do their reports, and of course Sakura waited until last to present her's. As she walked up to the front of the room she handed the teacher her report then faced the class with Naruto right beside her.

"I did my report on Bodyguards, the fearless individuals who put themselves in harms way for someone they barely know to start with." She said.

"And what exactly did you bring to show Sakura?" Her teacher asked.

"I brought my Bodyguard!" She smiled.

She shoved Naruto forward.

"So, any questions?" She asked.

Her friend Ino's hand shot straight up.

"Ino?" She called.

"Is he single?!" She asked

Some of the girls nodded and asked the same question and calls of "What's his number?!" and "Is he big down there?!". Sakura blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Okay I'll answer your questions in order. First, yes he is single. Second, his number is none of your business! And lastly how the hell should I know?!" Sakura yelled.

The class settled down and the day went on as normal. At a red light on the way home Naruto started to talk.

"Let me get this straight, today when you had me come to class with you. I was your show and tell?!" He asked her.

"Ehehehe, sorta." She smiled and adorably scratched her cheek.

Naruto slammed his head into the steering wheel and groaned.

"Why me?"

* * *

**Well it's been a bit since I've updated and hopefully this chapter was at least a bit entertaining, till next time**

**-Raidori**


	8. Kidnapped

**Whoo... back in the saddle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto was standing by his car being very bored while he was waiting for Sakura's last class to end. As he looked up into her classroom window he saw her wave at him and he waved back.

'Hmm, other than that kidnapping incident it's been really low key.' Naruto thought.

Bong Bong Bong

There went her school bell, now he just had to wait until she came down... any minute now. Hearing the crunch of gravel behind him whipping around he was met with a fist.

"Oof!" Naruto grunted and got back up.

The owner of the fist was a tall man with a hoodie covering his face.

"Can I help you?" Naruto questioned.

"Not really no, just had to distract you long enough until-

A dart flew into Naruto's neck.

-that happens." The attacker finished.

Naruto pulled out the dart and ten seconds later he fell down to the ground. While he was on the ground a group of four men dragged Sakura to a van and sped off somewhere.

**4 Hours Later**

Waking up Naruto noticed that it started to get dark and he had several missed calls from Sakura's parents. Checking his voicemail all the messages kinda went like this.

"NAMIKAZE! I hired you because I requested the best and they sent you! Now I expect you back with my daughter in two hours or else you can just pack you stuff and get out! Understand me?"

Sighing he checked his tracer monitor and found Sakura deep downtown.

"Damn! Gotta hurry!" Naruto cursed.

Sliding over the hood of his car he sped off towards the location on the monitor. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he began to slow down in traffic.

"They better not have done anything to her!" Naruto growled in his car.

Once he reached the location he forgot to take his handgun from the glovebox of his car and simply ran in. In the lobby of the multi-story building he was greeted with five guards.

"Yeeuh-oh." Naruto said.

The guards turned to him and one of them pulled out a pistol. Going wide-eyed Naruto ducked behind one of the desks and then he heard the bullets fly. When he heard the sound of a clip dropping out of the gun he leaped over the desk and kicked the man in the chin. Naruto kicked the gun away and punched the second guard in the cheek.

"Come and get it!" Naruto taunted.

The three who were still on their feet charged him with the full intent of beating his skull in. Naruto shouldered a punch and hit the man with two punches in the ribs and one to the face.  
Dropping the man he turned to the other two and flicked his hand toward himself. The other two looked at eachother and nodded, without a moment's hesitation they fled out the doors and off to who knows where. Shrugging Naruto got in the elevator and hit the top floor.

"I'll start my search there, and work my way down. One way or another I'm gonna find her." Naruto said.

Taking a deep breath he jumped out of the elevator as the doors opened and found he was in an armory.

"...Really? An armory? These guys are sparing no expense huh?" Naruto mumbled.

Shaking his head he picked up the nearest gun he saw and filled up his pockets with ammo. Making sure it was good to go he made his way down the multi-story building in search of Sakura.  
He began to lose faith after first few floors down, it wasn't until he reached a room filled with monitors that he found out where to go.

"The roof huh?" He questioned. "How original."

"Too bad you won't make it there." Someone said.

Whipping around he saw the man who socked him much earlier. He raised the gun level with him.

"You won't shoot, you'd rather take me ali-

Bang!

"...ve!" The man finished dying.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you." Naruto said.

He quickly got back in the elevator and hit the roof button. Taking deep breaths he made sure that his gun was full and slowly stepped out of the elevator.

"Ahh... Mr. Namikaze. How kind of you to join us." Someone said.

Turning around he saw a man with a katana in his right hand and a sheathed one in his left. Dropping the sheathed sword he kicked it towards Naruto.

"Now pick it up!" He commanded.

"Tch. Man I'm not about to get into no Samurai bullshit with you. Now just tell me wh-

Schwing!

"-ere Sakura is?" Naruto finished a little scared.

"Now, pick it up!" He commanded again.

Gritting his teeth Naruto dropped what remained of his gun and picked up the katana. Un-sheathing the blade he took a deep breath and prepared for the ridiculous fight ahead.

"The name's Shinji, now let's go!" Shinji roared and attacked Naruto.

**-Raidori**


	9. Thin ice

**Well I know that last chapter was a little "Eh" but it was just to get me goin again really so anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Gritting his teeth Naruto backed away from Shinji as his blade came down again, this guy was good. Doing a one-handed backspring Naruto put even more space between him and Shinji so as to possibly come up with a plan. Shinji stood there swinging his blade, tauntingly so, with a smirk on his face. This guy was built, simple black pants at his waist and shiny dress shoes on his feet, and just because he knew he was ripped he had no shirt. The most noticeable feature was his many facial piercings.

"Cmon! You just gonna stand there or are you gonna fight? Huh?" Shinji taunted.

Naruto growled and felt around his body for his pistol, it wasn't until he remembered why he took that gun out of their armory in the first place. He did however find his knife, a smirk went on his face. Locking eyes with Shinji he flicked his hand towards himself, Shinji growled and attacked. Naruto deflected and pulled out his knife, ducking into him he stabbed Shinji in the leg. Getting his knife out of Shinji's body he kicked out his knee then got him in the face. Backing away from Shinji he put his knife away and started to walk towards the shack on the roof. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain in his leg did he realize that Shinji wasn't done yet.

"Where do you think you're goin' Namikaze? Huh?" Shinji growled.

Shinji walked over to Naruto with his sword raised high ready for the killing blow. Before Shinji could bring the blade down Naruto did a tripping kick and floored Shinji. Standing back up Naruto had to put most of his weight on his left leg for the pain shooting through his right at the moment. Shinji jumped back up and attacked Naruto again, as Shinji drove his blade towards Naruto, he did the same. As the two men were having a struggle over the blades they suddenly shot out of both of their hands. Looking in the direction of their swords, Shinji took the advantage and roundhouse kicked Naruto in the face.

"Ha! If that's all you got then this will be way easier!" Shinji taunted.

Gritting his teeth Naruto kicked with his right leg and connected with one of Shinji's ankles and heard a sickening snap. Screaming Shinji dropped to the ground holding his broken ankle, Naruto rolled away and got back onto his feet.

"It's over, you can't fight anymore." Naruto said.

"Heheh, you'd think that wouldn't ya?" Shinji chuckled.

Shinji stood back up but was putting all of weight on his uninjured leg like Naruto. Shinji's face was now in a permanent grimmace of pain.

"There's no way you can get over to me, you can barely walk." Naruto said.

"Hehe, who needs to walk when I got this?" Shinji taunted and pulled out a grappling hook.

"Oh come on! This is some bull crap!" Naruto yelled.

Shinji smirked and hooked it around Naruto's right leg and pulled him towards himself. Once Naruto was close enough Shinji dropped ontop of him in an attempt to beat him down. Shinji got three good punches to Naruto's jaw and four to his ribs. Naruto leaned up and punched Shinji in the jaw which sent him down onto his back. Not wasting anytime Naruto got onto Shinji and began to rapidly punch his face and body. While trying to block Naruto's punches, Shinji took out a knife from the back of his pants and slashed at Naruto. Naruto rolled off of him and stood back up.

"So that's how we're gonna play huh?" Naruto wheezed.

Reaching into his pants Naruto pulled out his own knife. Shinji lunged forward and slashed at Naruto's shins, barely dodging in time Naruto kicked Shinji across the face and leaped on his back. Naruto plunged the knife into Shinji's back while covering his mouth. Shinji's eyes went wide and he tried to growl out curses.

"Shh, shh! It's almost over, it's almost over." Naruto whispered.

Shinji's eyes went blank and he went limp. Standing up Naruto wiped the blood off the blade and put it back into it's proper holding space. Limping back over to the small shed on the roof he opened the door and found Sakura tied to a chair.

"Sakura?" He said.

Her head lifted up and she looked him in the eyes.

"Naruto!" She squealed. "You're here!"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long. Here hold still while I cut these ropes okay." Naruto ordered.

Sakura nodded with a smile and felt the ropes fall off of her. Standing up so she was level with his chest, her eyes got watery and she tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"Cmon Sakura, let's get you home." Naruto whispered.

"Ye-yeah." Sakura stuttered.

Walking back out of the shed and into the elevator Sakura grabbed his hand in her own and leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto took his hand out of her's and wrapped his entire arm around her waist pulling her closer. If it wasn't for the fact that they kept moving Sakura could've fallen asleep with her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You're the best Naruto." She mumbled.

Naruto frowned at her words because he knew that it was a lie, or at least he thought it was. Once they got down into his car he put her down in the back seat so she could get some sleep. He drove her back home and prepared himself for the yelling of a lifetime from her parents. Once he got to her house he took her out of the back seat carrying her bridal style inside, halfway there she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh boy, here we go." Naruto said to himself.

Walking inside he saw Mr and Mrs. Haruno sitting at the kitchen table. Once they both saw them they rushed over as quickly as they could.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

Both of them asked at the sametime.

"She's fine, just tired. I'll take her up to her room." Naruto answered them.

"You're on thin ice Namikaze! Thin ice." Ichizane said rather darkly.

Naruto nodded and walked up to Sakura's room. Once inside he undressed her and put her into her PJs. He tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura." Naruto mumbled.

**-Raidori**


	10. I'm sorry

**Thanks for the reviews everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Rolled over in her sleep and was too close to the edge of the bed. Getting even closer towards the edge she fell right out and on top of Naruto.

"Oww..." He groaned.

Sakura on the other hand was still fast asleep. Naruto picked her up and tried to put her back on her own bed but she wouldn't let go of him. He had set her back down onto her bed but her arms remained tight around his neck. She mumbled something but Naruto had to lean in to hear it as she mumbled again.

"Don't go Naruto, please."

Closing his eyes he got on his knees by her bed and let her hold onto him until her internal alarm went off. When her emerald eyes finally fluttered open at 10:00 A.M.

"N-Naruto?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around ten in the morning. Don't worry it's Saturday remember." He told her.

"So does that mean I can go back to sleep?" She yawned at him.

"Heh, yeah. Sleep as much as you want Sakura." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and promptly went to sleep. Naruto watched her until her father came in and motioned him down. Sighing in annoyance of what was to come Naruto went down into the kitchen where Ichizane was sitting. Inwardly groaning Naruto took a seat across from Ichizane.

"Now look here Namikaze." Ichizane growled. "I put my daughter's safety in your hands and you fucked up! If something like this ever happens again you're done! I'll have you removed from the force faster than you can blink you got that?"

"Okay, now you see me Haruno-san. I don't have the power to see everything before it happens and I can't read minds understand me?" Naruto growled back. "I'd never let anyone lay a finger on Sakura, even if it costs me my life. If you're gonna get all butt hurt just because I was knocked out cold by some weird ass dart that's your problem!"

"You'd dare to talk to your employer that way?" Ichizane roared.

"Yes I would! You have no idea what I had to do to get to your daughter last night! Have you ever killed anyone huh?" Naruto yelled and stood up.

"No I haven't, but it's not my job." Ichizane smirked.

Naruto ground his teeth together and stomped back up to Sakura's room. He came back down a minute later with his coat on and his keys in hand.

"Where do you think you're going Namikaze?" Ichizane growled.

"Away." Naruto said.

"If you're not back by midnight then you're fired do you understand?" Ichizane said.

"Understood." Naruto answered.

When he got into his car and drove off he didn't notice the pair of emerald eyes watching him through the window. She held the blanket around her tighter and suddenly she felt alone, scared like she always did whenever she didn't know where Naruto was. She went back to her bed and reached under her pillow to look at the picture she had secretly taken of him, was it weird?  
A little if she was being honest with herself.

"Naruto, come back soon please. There's so much I haven't told you and I need you to know, no one else but you." She whispered and rolled over to look down at the futon he had claimed as his own.

Getting off her bed she settled down onto Naruto's futon and buried her head into his pillow taking in his scent. She forgot to tell him all the things they did to her. They had touched her,  
touched her in places that she decided for one man and one man only. Her hand clenched the cloth of Naruto's pillow case as her eyes watered with sadness of the memory. She finally cried herself back to sleep with her final thoughts being of Naruto.

Dream

_Sakura was running toward the back of Naruto totally ready to jump onto him for a piggyback ride. However Naruto turned before she got to him and pushed her down._

_"Naruto?" She whimpered._

_"Stay away from me!" He growled at her._

_"Bu-but why?" She questioned._

_"Why would I want to be around a whore who lets men she doesn't even know touch her huh?" He sneered._

_"Naruto it's not like that! Please I love you!" She cried out._

_"Like I would want the love of some whore!" He cackled._

_Sakura watched with tears in her eyes as Naruto walked away from her. Soon her parents came into view and simply told her to leave, then her friends. Everyone she cared about told her to leave them alone, to never go near them again._

Dream Over

Sakura woked up with tears in her eyes still cuddled up on Naruto's futon, taking a look at her alarm clock she saw that it was 11:50 P.M. Naruto had 10 minutes to get back. She looked out her window and didn't see Naruto's car in the driveway. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest while teras trailed down her cheeks.

"He's not coming back, I'll never get to tell him." She sobbed.

While she was sobbing she didn't notice the sound of gravel getting crunched under car tires through her open window. Naruto got out of his car and made his way up to Sakura's room. He apologized to Ichizane who was down in the kitchen making his lunch. When he was outside Sakura's door he heard her crying.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I'm so gullible towards anyone. I'm sorry that I never got to tell you that I-

"Tell me what Sakura?" He asked and entered the room.

Sakura looked up and a smile instantly made it's way onto her face. Standing up she leaped across the room and engulfed Naruto in a hug.

"What do you want to tell me Sakura?" He asked again.

"Forget it! Just hug me like this, never let me go please." She mumbled into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. Her grip on him tightened and she snuggled her way further into him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Sakura." He finally said.

"It's alright." She smiled.

* * *

**Honestly I really don't like this chapter and I'm not even sure why I wrote it so don't hate me if you don't like it either.**

**-Raidori**


	11. Orochimaru makes his move

**Sigh... I'm bored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It had been an entire month since the kidnapping incident and Naruto's little Samurai showdown. So far things were more or less normal, but today that would change. At the moment Naruto and Sakura were in her room while she was doing her homework and he was cleaning his gun and knives.

"Hey Naruto, do you think you could help me with my homework again?" She asked.

Naruto turned around to say no until he saw her puppy dog eyes.

'That look, too cute. Must. Help. Sakura.' He thought.

Naruto picked up her pencil and put his elbows on the side of her bed. Looking over her various assingments he showed her how to do them and they were done in ten minutes flat. Sakura sat up and pointed to her shoulders.

"Ya' know sometimes I think you only let me stay in your room so you have easy access to massages." Naruto said.

"Hmhm, maybe..." Sakura teased.

Rolling his eyes he began to massage her shoulders, Sakura's head rolled back as a content sigh escaped her lips.

"Sheesh Sakura, you've got a lot of stress up here." Naruto said.

"Yeah well, first semester finals are coming up so I have to study hard." Sakura moaned out.

Naruto smirked and rubbed her shoulders harderm apparently Sakura got tired of the massage as she dragged both of them down onto her bed. She turned to face him and cuddled into his chest.

"Um, kay'?" He said.

"Mmn, nap time." She mumbled.

Sighing he patted her head and let her cuddle him until she fell asleep. An hour later Naruto was on his back while Sakura had her arms around his neck, her torso tightly pressed to him and one leg bent at the knee at his chest on his right side while the other was simply lieing across one of his own.

'How the hell did this happen?' He wondered.

Sakura got up for an all of ten seconds before she resumed her position of sprawled on him.

"Love." She mumbled.

Shaking his head Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep too. Three hours later Naruto was woken up by the sound of Sakura's door clicking open. Cracking one eye open he saw four people with black ski masks on.

'Robbers huh? Well let's see what they go after first.' Naruto thought.

Looking down at Sakura for a quick second he saw that she was still sleeping and just as four hours ago still cutely cuddled up to him. Naruto looked back towards the robbers and saw them getting even closer towards Sakura and him.

'Wait a minute, I know that symbol.' Naruto thought. 'Orochimaru huh? Well this should be fun.'

Once they were close enough he used Sakura as a weapon by spinning her at the waist and kicking two of the four with her legs before gently rolling her to his futon. Surprisingly she stayed asleep.

'Damn she's a heavy sleeper.' He thought.

Jumping off the bed he got in the middle of all four of them and dropped into a fighting stance. One of the thugs threw a punch which Naruto ducked under and sweeped out the legs of three of them, Naruto kicked the back of the knee of the remaining standing thug. Naruto sprang back up and roundhoused the kneeling thug, landing back on his feet and circled the four men. All of them sprang back to their feet and attacked Naruto, the biggest of the four punched at Naruto who in turn blocked and took advantage of the opening by kicking the attacker in the stomach then to the face. Naruto taunted all four attackers out of Sakura's room and down to the large living room. With more room to move around Naruto had a slight better chance, dropping into his stance once more he stared down the four thugs.

"Bring it." He said with a flick of his hand.

The four thugs attacked and Naruto spun into a kick towards the closest one of them. After his kick connected he blocked the high kick aimed at his head and followed with a two kick combo at the attacker behind him before using the man who kicked at him as a bat and threw him at the only one left standing. Backing up from the pile of attackers he got himself ready for the more than likely counter attack coming from them. One of the four attackers got back up and took something out of their pocket it was a... flute?

"What the?" Naruto wondered before the thug attacked.

Naruto ducked under the swing of the flute and attempted an uppercut but was blocked by the slender instrument. Gritting his teeth Naruto spun behind the attacker and grabbed their head, he spun them around and let them go towards the wall. Naruto discarded the ski mask in his hand and waited for the thug to get back up, once they did dark pink hair flowed down their back.

"A woman?" Naruto said.

"Yeah that's right a woman!" She growled.

She brought the flute to her lips and blew a note, Naruto ran towards her but once he heard the note he dropped at her feet holding his head. Looking up at her while she continued to play that damned thing he quickly kicked it out of her hands before springing back to his feet.

"Jirobo! Get up and hold that son of a bitch!" The woman growled.

Turning around Naruto was greeted with a bone crushing hold by the biggest of the four attackers, the man actually lifted him up off the ground.

'Oh man this is gonna hurt.' Naruto thought grimly.

Bringing his head back Naruto quickly threw it back at his holder for a vicious headbutt. Looking to his left he saw the woman coming at him with her fist raised, Naruto caught the punch and flipped her over onto Jirobo. Leaping back Naruto was ready for all of them until he felt a powerful electric current at his back, he just got tased. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell down to the ground unconcious.

"Fuck! Took you long enough! Ukon!" The female growled.

"Oh stuff it Tayuya, let's just go get the girl and get outta here." Ukon said.

"Still don't see why he had to send us to get the whore." Tayuya muttered.

The other three shrugged and they hurriedly took Sakura and drove off towards Orochimaru's hideout.

**4 hours later.**

"...to!"

"...ruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Wha? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"My house! Now what the hell happened?" Ichizane asked.

"Sakura? Where is she?" Naruto yelled.

"I was about to ask you that!" Ichizane yelled back.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he ran up the stairs to Sakura's room and saw that she was gone. He ground his teeth together and dove for his tracker and found her instanly.

"That's not too far away." Naruto mumbled.

Reaching under Sakura's bed he took out his gun then strapped his three knives to his person then hurried out the door.

"I'll be back with your daughter in a bit!" Naruto called out.

Going fast he leaped into his car and sped off.

'Hang on Sakura I'll be there soon I promise!' Naruto thought.

* * *

**-Raidori**


	12. Naruto vs Jirobo

**Okay these next so many chapters will bring an end to Sakura's highschool years and then she'll go onto college.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto got to Orochimaru's company building or as everyone else knew it as Oto inc. Strapping his three knives to his person and putting his gun in it's holster he made his way inside the building. Without any hesitation he took out his knife that was strapped to his left shoulder and held it to the receptionist's throat.

"Now listen to me very carefully." Naruto instructed. "You're going to tell me where Orochimaru is and you're going to take your hand off the silent alarm button."

The receptionist did as she was told and looked Naruto dead in the eyes.

"Oro-oro-Orochimaru-sama isn't here right now, b-but his vice president Karin is on the top floor! Please that's all I know don't kill me!" She pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you. And that wasn't so bad now was it?" Naruto said.

He knocked her out swiftly and gently put her on the ground. Apologizing he rushed to the elevator and hit the top floor button.

"Cmon', cmon', cmon'." Was his mantra the whole way up.

The elevator, however, stopped at the tenth floor and the doors opened. Having one hand on his gun he slowly made his way into the room it dropped him off on.

"Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in." A voice mocked.

Turning to his right, Naruto pulled his gun and aimed it at the man blocking the only door.

"Move or die, your choice." Naruto threatened.

"Oh please, don't kill me Mr. Big bad police man. Ahahaha!" The voice mocked.

Gritting his teeth Naruto took cautious steps toward the door and closer to the man, still his gun raised at him. Then suddenly the man struck in the blink of an eye and swatted Naruto's gun away. The man then quickly followed that move by twisting Naruto's arm around his back and pressing him up against the door.

"Is that all the famous, Namikaze Naruto has hmmm? Why is Orochimaru-sama so scared of you then?" The man asked.

"Let me show you." Naruto growled.

Pushing back Naruto ran up the wall and flipped around to the man's back and kicked him in the lower back. The man fell down to his knees and Naruto took advantage of that by kicking him in the side of the head. Naruto did two small retreating steps before the man got back up.

"This should be fun. The name's Jirobo and I haven't had a good fight in a long time." The man snickered.

"Well, Jirobo! My offer still stands, you can move or you can die." Naruto growled.

Laughing Jirobo got back up and faced Naruto with an intimidating stance. Taking a deep breath Naruto charged in at the large man that Jirobo was and tried a spin kick to the gut. Naruto was confused when he didn't feel contact with Jirobo's gut and noticed that he had actually caught the kick by the foot. Smirking Jirobo flipped Naruto onto one of the wood tables and it had enough force to make him crash through the top of it.

'Ow...! Damn this guy's strong.' Naruto thought.

Leaping back to his feet, Naruto turned to face Jirobo only to find him gone. Turning around he looked everywhere but he couldn't find the man. Naruto felt someone kick him in the back then had his legs swept out from under him. Naruto looked up to see Jirobo's foot poised to stomp his face in. Thinking fast Naruto swept out Jirobo's base foot before spinning into a handstand and brought down his feet onto Jirobo's chest. Rolling away from the downed man Naruto fumbled for his knife.

'Cmon'! Now is not the time for my motor skills to fail me!' Naruto thought.

He finally was able to free his knife from it's shoulder strap and he stood up in a stance ready to take Jirobo down. Jirobo got back up and pulled a gun from his pocket and took aim at Naruto.  
Thinking fast Naruto jumped to the side where his gun was swatted away and made a mad grab for it. Just as his hand found the gun he heard the crack of a gun as Jirobo fired at him, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut thinking he was going to die.

'Am I dead?' He wondered.

Opening his eyes he looked at his own body and saw no bullet wounds or anything looking up at the wall he saw the hole the bullet had made. Not wasting anymore time he picked up his gun and took aim at Jirobo then fired. A sprout of blood came from Jirobo's forehead as he fell backwards, Naruto got back up and proceeded out the door and up further into the building.

"Damn, good thing I've got these on me." Naruto breathed out.

Taking a rest on one of the many stairs he pulled out an energy bar and finished it in three bites. Slapping his knees he got back to climbing up the stairs. He got to the 41st floor in a matter of minutes and opened the door.

"You must be really strong to take down Jirobo, but now you have to get through me! Kidomaru!" A man yelled.

"Well, let's not drag this out anymore than it has to be. Let's go!" Naruto growled.

Kidomaru smirked and charged at Naruto.

* * *

**Yea not the greatest chapter but at the moment I'm lacking in the creative flow, but I should be able to get better chapters soon**

**-Raidori**


	13. Naruto vs Kidomaru

**To answer a review: No there will be no Naruto vs Sasuke in this story perhaps in it's sequel, yes that's right sequel so anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Kidomaru was on Naruto faster than he could get one finger on his gun. Kidomaru kicked Naruto in the stomach flipped him over by the arm then threw the gun to the far end of the room.  
Naruto jumped back to his feet and tried a left right combo only to have both punches blocked and quickly countered by a jumping roundhouse to the face. Naruto took the knife from his boot and threw it at Kidomaru, who simply moved out of the way but grabbed it by the hilt before it passed him.

"Cmon!" Kidomaru taunted while twirling the knife in his hand.

Gritting his teeth Naruto pulled out his knife from his waist and attacked Kidomaru. Naruto slashed at his chest but had his blade deflected and narrowly managed to dodge a swipe at his neck. Kidomaru attacked again by slashing at Naruto's chest and after that was dodged he kicked him twice in the ribs before trying one more slash at his neck. Naruto rolled out of the way and kicked Kidomaru's legs out before using an axe kick down onto his throat. Kidomaru coughed and started to writhe in pain. Naruto rolled back to his feet and started to back-up towards his gun.

"Take back your fuckin' knife!" Kidomaru wheezed.

He threw the blade back with great accuracy and stuck into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto fell back from the impact and held his wound.

'Oh now it is on!' Naruto thought.

Gritting his teeth he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and jumped back to his feet. Wincing as he rolled his shoulder he waited for Kidomaru to get back up.

"So, now that we're both hurt let's get down t-Puaw!" Kidomaru spat.

Naruto's fist connected with Kidomaru's cheek and he followed it up with a knee to the body then another and another... and another. Soon Naruto was going to town on Kidomaru like a good old fashioned street brawl. Kidomaru had blood dribbling from his lip, flowing out of his split eyebrow and lip. Kidomaru cracked his one usable eye and yanked the knife from Naruto's boot again and tried to slash his throat but Naruto beat him to it by kicking Kidomaru in the head which sent it to the side with a vicious snap. Going down carefully Naruto checked Kidomaru's vitals and found him dead. Standing up he let out a sigh and walked over to his gun and kept going until he reached the wall. Looking up he found a first-aid kit.

"... Well that's convieniant." Naruto said.

Taking off his shirt he sprayed his knife wound with antibacterial spray then pressed a guaze pad to the wound tightly before finally wrapping up his shoulder with a bandage. Putting his shirt back on he made sure all of his knives were properly placed and his gun securely holstered. Looking around the room he spotted an elevator, walking inside he pressed the top floor button...  
again.

"Sheesh, two-hundred floors in this place. Good thing I spotted this elevator, now I can sit down and more or less relax." Naruto sighed out.

After four minutes of nice relaxtion the doors opened on the 150th floor. Groaning, Naruto stood up and walked out of the elevator. Pulling out his gun he walked into the room and prepared himself for another pointless fight to the top.

"Alright who ever you are. Just show yourselves and let's get this over with." Naruto ordered.

"Okay." Someone said.

Naruto looked over and saw a man with silver hair that drooped down to cover his right eye. The man dropped into his fighting stance and taunted Naruto forwards.

"What's to stop me from just shooting you huh?" Naruto said.

"What's stopping you is me." Someone from behind said.

Naruto spun around and was decked by another man with silver hair only this one's hair drooped over their left eye.

'Two huh? Well this should be interesting.' Naruto thought.

Just as Naruto got back to his feet the man that hit him kicked his gun away. Smirking Naruto pulled out two of his knives and flipped them upside down.

"Let's go." He said.

The two twins were standing back to back and both had a mocking smirk on their lips. The two rushed at Naruto, who in turn charged at them too.

**

* * *

**

Short chapter yes but I really didn't have much of an image for the fight against Kidomaru. But the next chapters should be longer so... yeah

**-Raidori**


	14. Naruto vs the Twins

***sigh* I'm tired, damn yard work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stepped back and winced at the slight pain from the cut on the cheek delivered by one of the twins, Ukon he thinks. He looked over at the silver haired twins and scowled at the mocking smirks on their faces. Taking slowly placed steps towards them he waited for their predictable attacks. One twin rushed in but Naruto dodged and sliced the back of his thigh and kicked him in the face. He quickly spun around to block the kick by the other twin, he kicked him in the back of the knee then stabbed him in the ribs.

"Sakon! Get this guy off me before he does some real damage!" The twin under him yelled.

Sakon got back up and kicked Naruto off Ukon before helping his brother back up. The twins looked at eachother and nodded, they advanced upon Naruto together and attacked. Naruto rolled away from their two footed stomp and got back up only to try and block a barrage of double kicks and punches. They were able to knock the knives out of his hands but he flipped out of their range. He pulled his last knife from his shoulder holder and took slow steps circling the twins.

"What's the matter Namikaze-san?" Both taunted. "Having trouble?"

"Okay that's just freaky." Naruto commented.

Both smirked and attacked Naruto again. As both punched Naruto blocked both and slashed at exposed torsos. His blade connected and both of them backed away, Naruto kept on them.  
He slashed at their shins and after they did a retreating leap as he expected he kicked them both in the face. Seeing his chance Naruto ran and hid behind one of the cubicles while the twins got themselves back together.

"You go that way Ukon, I'll go this way." Sakon said.

Ukon nodded and they both went over to their search areas. Naruto pressed himself tightly against the cubicle wall when he caught sight of Sakon's shadow. Once Sakon got close enough Naruto kicked him in the back of the knee and dragged him into the cubicle space with his hand over his mouth. As Sakon struggled against Naruto's hold, Naruto tightened his grip on Sakon and with one swift pull snapped his neck. Sakon's eyes went wide then lifeless as he went ragdoll in Naruto's arms.

'Sorry bout' that but I need to get going.' Naruto thought.

Naruto rolled out of the cubicle and into the next one he peered over the edge of the glass pane and saw Ukon still looking for him.

"Hey, Sakon? You find him yet?... Sakon?" He called.

Naruto waited as Ukon came closer to where he had left Sakon.

"My brother? You bastard! I'll kill you!" Ukon roared when he Sakon's body.

"Then come get me." Naruto taunted.

Ukon turned with rage in his eyes and charged at Naruto. He was too blind with rage to have any real control over his attacks which made it easy for Naruto to duck and dodge his swings.  
When Ukon tried another swing Naruto ducked and plunged his blade into Ukon's chest.

"You shouldn't have been so angry, trust me I know." Naruto told him.

"Damn you!" Ukon growled out.

"If you hurry maybe you can catch your brother on his way to hell." Naruto said.

Naruto took his knife out of Ukon's chest and let the man die on the floor while he retrieved his other knives and gun. He stepped back into the elevator and once again hit the top floor button.

"The next person who tries to stop me is going down, I've had enough with having my gun kicked away from me." Naruto mumbled.

At the 192nd floor the elevator stopped again.

'Well at least I'm only eight floors away.' Naruto thought.

Pulling his gun he had his finger on the trigger and aimed it around the room looking for the slightest bit of movement. Suddenly a high pitched note assaulted his ears and he dropped to the ground.

"Well, whaddya we have here? Namikaze looking for the whore huh? Well you may be disappointed." A woman sneered.

"Y-you again?" Naruto growled.

"Yep, you've had it easy up until now!" She smirked.

Naruto put a scowl on his face as he tried to get his ears to stop ringing.

**

* * *

**

Just a few more chapters until college begins (whoo!)

**-Raidori**


	15. Naruto vs His Forgotten love

**To the reviewer who assumes that I'm just trying to speed up the story, you know who you are, I'm not, I'm just not good with fight scenes and so these recent chapters have been short because I'm not very creative with fights is all.**

**Srry for not updating anything in like forever but that's because my internet was being all screwy so I've had to wait until now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto looked up at the smirking Tayuya as she continued to play her flute making his ears ring. Gritting his teeth he spun onto his back and kicked her hands then kicked her in the stomach. He sprang to his feet and looked around for his gun but couldn't find it. Looking over at Tayuya he saw that she was getting up and still had her flute in hand. She smirked and started to play more skull splitting almost demonic notes.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted and held his head in pain.

Tayuya walked closer to him and made the notes louder as she stood right over him. Suddenly the music stopped, Naruto looked up and she was gone. He stood up on shaky legs and looked around the room only to find nothingness except for the orange glow of the setting sun from the windows.

"What's the matter you rat! Can't find me huh?" Her voice taunted.

Whipping around at where he heard the voice and saw nothing. Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to look around the room. His eyes went wide and he held his head in pain as more notes assaulted his ears. Tears began to pool in Naruto's eyes as the notes became harsher. He cracked his eyes open and saw Tayuya standing over him, struggling from the pain he reached for his knife and sliced her shin and thigh open.

"Fuck!" She screamed and dropped to the ground.

Naruto took his chance and tried to stab her but she rolled out of range and kicked him across the face. Then she rolled closer to him and kicked his knife away where she went for a mad scramble for it. She stood up and shaky legs and limped towards him, set on slitting his throat. She was right over him now, just a quick swipe and his blood would be flowing. Naruto did a kicking stand up move and reached for one of his other knives and kept a look out for his gun.

'I'm really not in the mood for this.' Naruto thought.

Sighing he charged at Tayuya ready to end this as quickly as possible, with or without his gun. He tried stabbing her again only to have her roll out of the way and sweep his legs out from under him. Naruto rolled from his back and onto his feet again before trying to slice her legs again. But damn this woman was fast, everytime he would try to hurt her she would either move out of the way or counter with a move of her own. Naruto took a look at Tayuya and saw that just a few feet behind her was his gun. Taking three quick seconds to think up a plan he threw his knife at her.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?" She taunted.

When she turned around he was gone.

"What the?" She growled and spun around trying to find him. She ducked behind one of the desks on this floor and tried to calm down. On the other side of the room Naruto had lost her when she ducked behind one of the desks and he followed suit by hiding behind one for himself.

'Dammit! If I shoot and miss I'll be completely exposed.' Naruto he thought.

As he was trying to figure out how to get her, Tayuya was silently crawling around the room until she was able to see him. Smirking she took her flute that she had put at her hip and slowly started towards him again.

'Just a little further Tayuya, then you can make him pay for what he did to you!' She encouraged herself.

She was right behind him now, raising the flute to her lips she let out another demonic note. Naruto grabbed his head in pain but still kept the grip on his gun. Rolling around so he had her in his sights he raised his gun and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air and planted itself in her shoulder stopping the music. Free from the evil noise Naruto fired two more shots one in her heart and the other in her lung. Tayuya dropped her flute and collapsed forward as her blood began to pool around her. Naruto went around the room and picked up his knives that had been taken away from him. After everything was put away properly and his gun in his hand at the ready he got into the elevator and for the last time hit the top floor button.

"Damn you Namikaze Naruto! First you break it... now you shoot it huh? Just... my lu..ck." Tayuya wheezed out before she died.

Naruto took in three deep breaths in the elevator and was able to get his ears to stop ringing. When he looked at the floor counter he was pleased to see that he was on the top floor. Shaking himself out he carefully stepped out and started towards the first door. Trying the knob, it of course, was locked. Sighing he made his way to the other door and was pleased to find it unlocked. Stepping inside he found himself in an office.

"How nice of you to finally show up Mr. Namikaze." A woman spoke.

Spinning around he aimed his gun at a woman with red hair, matching red eyes and glasses wearing a formal black buissness suit.

"Now now, no need to get violent Mr. Namikaze." She said. "I've got the information you're looking for."

* * *

**And just so all of you know, anything that I put in here that has an obvious link to Naruto's past like the last two lines that Tayuya got will be explained in a prequel I plan to write so don't get angry with me pwease.**

**And once again srry for not updating in like forever. And sorry if this chapter wasn't what any of you were hoping for**

**-Raidori**


	16. Whatever it takes

**I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter and now that everything's been cleared up I plan to pump out as many chapters for each of my stories as I can before next week.**

**Oh and this chapter will contain some heavy stuff you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Now now, no need to get violent Mr. Namikaze." She said. "I've got the information you're looking for."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked while still having the gun to her.

She walked up to him swinging her hips in a seductive manner. Once close enough she lowered his gun for him and kept her hands on his.

"My name is Karin I'm the vice president here." She whispered in a low voice. "And Haruno Sakura isn't here I'm afraid."

Naruto looked her dead in the eyes as she spoke to him.

"Impossible, the tracer led me here." He said.

She giggled and trailed her hands up his arms and to his chest before doing her sexy walk back to her desk. She purposefully bent over keeping her legs straight as she opened the first drawer and pulled out two of his tracers he and Sakura had put in her underwear.

"You mean these Naruto-kun?" She giggled now using his first name.

Once again he pointed his gun at her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh, Sakura is fine Naruto-kun. But you'll never find her of course... with out my help that is." She smiled.

He lowered his gun slowly but still held it at the ready just in case.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"That's a good boy, finally playing along." Karin smirked. "What I want is really quite simple."

Naruto continued to stare at her as she walked over to him once again swinging her hips in that exaggerated way until she was right infront of him. She put her hand to his chest and trailed it down to the waistband of his pants.

"You see, I'm a nymphomaniac and I believe the bargain I have for you is fair." She smiled. "You give me a good fuck, I'll give you all the info you need to find Haruno Sakura... what do you say hmm?"

His grip on his gun tightened to an almost insane grip before he took a calming breath. Holstering his gun he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her a few inches back.

"And why should I agree to that? When I can simply kill you and get the info myself?" He asked.

"Because, without my codes the lock will never open and trying to force it open will send this whole place up in flames. You don't want that now do you Naruto-kun? After all you don't hurt innoccent people anymore do you?" She giggled.

Gritting his teeth he let go of her shoulders and bent his head down.

"Fine." He growled.

"Good boy." She giggled.

She walked over to her desk in that exaggerated fashion and pulled down her pants and panties to her knees then placed her hands on the edge and wiggled her ass at him. Taking in a deep breath he walked over and put his hands on her ass but not before dropping his pants.

'For the sin I am about to commit, please forgive me Kami.' Naruto thought.

Karin noticed that Naruto was limp so she started to rub her ass on him until he was hard. Naruto slipped inside of her and started with slow thrusts just to get started. Karin mewled as he started go faster, she curled her fingers and created small indents in the wood.

"Oooh! Harder Naruto-kun." She moaned.

His grip on her got tighter as he pounded her harder and he unintentionally got closer to her.

'Dammit, it's good.' He thought.

Karin started to grind herself into him adding to both of their pleasures. Karin spread her legs as much as she could and still grinded into him. Naruto kept up his thrusts while keeping his grip on her.

"Yeah just like that Naruto-kun, I'm so close!" She moaned.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of Amaya, her pink hair, her green eyes and her beautifully pale skin. As Karin's inner muscles tightened around him Naruto gave another thrust forward with the visage of Amaya in his mind and simply let go inside of her. Karin's eyes rolled up and she clenched her jaw shut, her fingers brought more of the desk with them as they curled again. Naruto pulled out and put his pants back on, Karin stood there for a moment before pulling her things back on too. She walked over to her chair and sat down then began working on the various locks on the drawer.

"Here you are Naruto-kun." She said and slapped a manilla folder infront of him. "That's all the info on where Haruno Sakura is."

"Good, now then." He said and pulled out his gun.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because for starters, I haven't done anything wrong now have I? You can't prove that I had anything to do with Haruno Sakura's kidnapping or that I have harmed her in anyway. Secondly if you were to kill me that would be homicide and no matter how deeply connected you are with Tsunade it wouldn't help you. And last but not least if you shoot me there's a panic button on my person that I have held down for this entire time, if I die and let go of it well... How long can you go with out oxygen hmm?"

"You bitch." Naruto growled.

"Hmhm, thank you." She smiled.

Grabbing the manilla folder he turned on his heel and took the elevator down to the lobby and back out to his car. Looking at the location she was at he hurried there. Karin looked out her window at him with a smirk. She pulled out her cellphone and hit speed dial # 1

"Orochimaru-sama, Namikaze Naruto is en route to the package." She said.

"Good, I will have three squads waiting for him in the building, and you should get down there too." He responded.

"Of course." She said.

She hung up then quickly went down to her car and took the shortcut to where Sakura was being held captive.

* * *

**Now I hope this chapter didn't dissappoint anyone either but her getting to college should be in the next two or three chapters, three being the maximum.**

**-Raidori**


	17. I found you

**I'm not sure what to say here but well... ya know heheh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the location which Sakura was supposed to be at around 9:30 PM. He reloaded his gun and made sure he had all three of his knives then made his way inside. Slowly pushing the door open he silently made his way inside. Holding his gun at the ready and slowly stalked in, he however didn't know that two men were already waiting behind crates of supplies. They looked at eachother and nodded, making sure their guns were ready to go they popped out from behind the crates and opened fire. Cursing Naruto slid behind one of the crates in his view. He waited until their fire stopped and fired four shots, two of them connected with one of the thugs killing him while the other two barely missed.

'Dammit! Let's see, if I can get over there I can probably knife him. I need to save my ammo.' Naruto thought.

He put his gun away and took out one of his knives then started to crawl towards the other thug using crates as cover. He finally made it to one of the stray crates and was in spitting distance of the second thug.

"What the? Where'd he go?" The thug demanded.

The thug jumped out from behind his crate cover and landed right next to Naruto. Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto slashed the calf of the man. Screaming in pain the thug fell down where Naruto jumped and planted his knife in the man's back. Naruto got back up and took out his cell phone. All he got was the dial tone, looking at his phone he noticed that he didn't have any service. Cursing he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and took his gun out then went down one of the three hallways.

'Ugh, Why do I always have to do this crap solo?' Naruto thought.

There were four doors in the hallway he went down and checked them all. Two of them held crates of supplies, simple artillery. The other two held crates full the latest fashions that Orochimaru was in.

'Damn, that guy has some serious money issues.' He thought.

He went into the second hallway and found the same thing in the four doors too. Sighing he went into the last hallway and expected the same thing but was surprised by a room filled with four gunmen.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Naruto dived behind some crates and covered his head as bullets flew by him. A part of the crate he was hiding behind broke off and out tumbled some flash and normal hand grenades.

'Okay this place is getting cleared out and put into the evidence locker after this is all over.' He thought.

He picked up one of the hand grenades and took out the pin and threw it. It wasn't till after he threw it did he think about the possible danger in doing that.

'What if all of these crates are full of explosives or ammo?' Naruto thought.

He went into the fetal postion and covered his head as the grenade went off. The large explosion was followed by smaller explosions.

'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I died I'm dead.' Naruto kept saying in his mind.

Cracking one eye open he found himself still in one piece but surrounded by debris and small pits of fire. Carefully he peeked over what was left of the crates and saw that the four gunmen were dead... maybe not all in one piece but dead. Shaking off the dust and soot that had formed on him he walked out the door and into the next one. This time he slowly opened the door and looked inside. Luckily no one was in it but just filled with more crates of who knows what. He heard rapid footsteps and quickly hid to the far wall with his gun at the ready.

"You two check out that room! We'll check this room!" One of them ordered.

Two men with assault rifles rushed in and held them at the ready. Taking aim Naruto fired two shots getting them both in the head. Everytime he killed someone he felt that old rush coming back... and he was starting to like it. The others heard the gunshots and rushed to the room where Naruto was.

"Whoa! Who the fuck did this?" One of them shouted.

"Yo." Naruto said.

The men turned and were gunned down. As Naruto walked over to the group of men he found that one of them was still alive, barely, but alive. He bent down to his level and picked him up by the collar.

"Where is she?" Naruto questioned.

"Where's who?" The man asked back.

Naruto back handed him.

"You know exactly who." Naruto said.

"Okay okay! She's in the last door I swear!" He cried.

"How many of you goons are still left?" Naruto asked again.

"Six, they're all guarding her." He spat.

Naruto let him go and walked towards the last door in the hall. Slowly opening the door he found that the man he just questioned was right. Six men all with AK-47's were standing in a circle around Sakura who was bound and gagged on the floor. Taking aim from the small crack he made in the door he fired and took out one of the men then quickly took cover on the wall outside the door. The five men looked surprised as their comrade fell with a bullet in his head, Sakura backed away and closed her eyes.

"You! Go out there and see who the hell did that!" One of them shouted.

One of the men nodded and walked out of the room. Naruto positioned himself so that when the man pushed to door out he was right behind it. Naruto slyly closed the door and took hold of the man from behind and held his gun to his head.

"Now look here, I'll give you one chance and one chance only. You drop your gun and get the hell out of here." Naruto tried.

"Fuck you man!" He growled.

"Fine!" Naruto said.

He shot the man at point blank and let him drop. Picking up the man's corpse he used it to get two more of the men to come out.

"Guys! I need help out here the bastard ran into one of the rooms and I can't find him!" Naruto diguised his voice.

Two more of the men nodded and walked out of the room just as Naruto had planned. And just like last time he took aim and shot both of them in the back of their heads. Taking a deep breath Naruto charged into the room and fired taking out one of the last two remaining guards before jumping behind some crates in the room. He waited until he heard the man's gun click sounding that it was out of ammo.

"Hold it right there buddy!" Naruto shouted and aimed his gun at him.

The man stopped and looked Naruto dead in the eyes. Smirking at him he continued to reload then pointed his AK at Sakura's head. Her eyes went wide and tears started to well up in her eyes. She shook her head and various muffled screams came from her mouth.

"Mmruto! Hlp meh!" She screamed.

Gritting his teeth Naruto lowered his gun and slowly walked towards the man.

"That's right your gun slide it over here." The man commanded.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told.

"Now, turn your back to me and walk over here slowly." He commanded again.

Naruto once again nodded and turned his back to the man then slowly walked towards him.

"Down on your knees man." He said.

Naruto got down on his knees next to Sakura and looked at her. He mouthed "Don't worry I've got an idea." she nodded a small discreet nod. Naruto faked a cough and took the knife from his chest strap before straightening himself again.

"Sorry bout' that, breathed in a lot of smoke back there." Naruto said.

"Whatever." The man said.

Naruto took a quick breath and stabbed the man in his leg then stabbed him again in his right arm. As the man staggered back Naruto went on the attack and jumped on the man.

"Sorry about this man, but it's my job." Naruto said.

He raised his arms up and brought the knife down into the man's neck. The man gurgled before he went limp. Naruto stood up and went over to Sakura and started to untie her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sakura." He apologized.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you got here." She said. "How did you find me anyway? They took out the tracers in my underwear."

"I did what I had to do to find you, does it really matter?" He said.

"No I guess not." She smiled.

Naruto helped her up and started to lead her out the door.

* * *

**In two more chapters she will be in college and my true vision for this story will come to be.**

**And I plan to make it's sequel, yes sequel a bit... okay a large Resident Evil Crossover but it won't just be like BOOM zombies and stuff I plan to get it there gradually and I hope all of you won't mind that too much.**

**-Raidori**


	18. Your Bodyguard not your Boyfriend

**And here we go again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto held Sakura by her hand as they slowly walked down the hallway and into the large room where he walked into.

"So, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything but what exactly did you do to find me?" Sakura asked.

"I did what had to be done, let's just leave it at that okay?" Naruto tried.

"Sure, whatever you say Naruto." She smiled.

He nodded and still walked with her with his gun at the ready just incase. When he got out into the room he noticed that all the lights that had been on before were now cut out.

"Shit!" He hissed. "Okay Sakura stay close and we'll try to find the door."

"Okay." She said.

Bringing her close so he had an arm around her shoulders and she was pressed against his chest. Naruto's steady heartbeat surprised her, her heart was going crazy in her chest and she was sure that he could feel it.

"Sakura, calm down okay." He whispered. "I promise nothing will happen to you okay."

"O-Okay Naruto, I'll try." She whispered back.

"Good, if you at least try that'll be fine." He responded.

She nodded and took calming breaths the way Naruto had shown her. Soon her heartbeat had slowed down and she was much calmer now.

'Dammit! Where's to door?' Naruto thought.

As Naruto brushed against the wall he felt it, the long door knob and smiled. As he grasped it all the lights flicked on. Both Sakura and Naruto wheeled around and found Karin on the walkway above the ground still in her suit and holding a sub machine gun.

"I'm so glad I got here before you left Naruto-kun." She giggled.

"Who is that Naruto?" Sakura asked and hid behind him.

"Oh! So he hasn't told you yet? Oh wait that's right he told you he 'Did what had to be done.' Well I'm what had to be 'done' hmhm." She giggled again.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Oh the things he did to me! Just thinking about it gets me wet." Karin smirked.

Sakura connected all the pieces of the puzzle and it was obvious that Naruto had done... _that_... with her. She felt betrayed, Naruto was her's dammit!

"Naruto... you didn't... did you?" She whispered.

"Yes I did." He answered.

"It's a pity really, I was hoping to keep you as my fuck slave Naruto but I guess I'll have to kill you!" Karin laughed manically.

She took aim at the duo.

"Sakura quick out in my car! I'll be there soon!" Naruto commanded.

Sakura nodded and ran out the door. Karin squeezed down on the trigger and Naruto ran as fast as he could behind the crates still down on the floor. He waited until a rapid clicking was heard. He popped out from behind his cover and fired Karin was faster than he gave her credit for and was able to duck under the bullets. It wasn't a waste however as his bullets sped through two of the support wires.

'Wait a minute... yeah! That could work!' Naruto thought.

Taking aim he shot down two more support wires until the walkway was only being held up by the two middle ones. Karin saw what Naruto was up to and ran to the walkway on the left wall. She reloaded her weapon and started to fire again, Naruto dove out of the way and took out two of the wires on the walkway she was on now. Karin growled as she fired and slowly chipped away Naruto's cover. Naruto crawled to a group of crates and stayed out of Karin's sight. While she was busy firing at where she thought Naruto was still hiding, he took aim and shot down three other wires.

"Holy!" Karin growled and ran across to the third walkway over the door. "Gotcha!"

She fired what was left in her clip but Naruto once again moved out of the way. Once again Karin reloaded but was too slow as Naruto took down three more support wires but as those three went down his gun started clicking with no ammo.

"Fuck!" He shouted and took cover to reload.

Karin took advantage of this and went onto the last walkway and opened fire. Naruto cursed and rolled out of the way and shot down four support wires. Karin lost her balance and Naruto decided to shoot down the last wires on each of the previous walkways. Now Karin was only on the walkway she had lost her balance on. Naruto ran to the far side of the room and shot down the last wires on the walkway she was on.

"Holy shit!" She yelled and crashed down on the floor.

Naruto approached her slowly with his gun raised. Karin stood straight up and started to fire again and a bullet whizzed past Naruto's leg causing a small but painful cut. Naruto hissed in pain and dropped to the ground. He held up his gun and shot her in both of her legs, she screamed in pain and fell down. Naruto got up and jumped on her back.

"You're under arrest Karin." He told her.

"Fuck you Namikaze!" She growled.

"No thanks." He said.

He picked her up and shoved her outside where he sat back down on her. He pulled out his cellphone now seeing that he had service again he called the police department.

"Hey, it's Naruto. I'm gonna need an ambulance and two squads to clean this place out down here at." He gave them address. "And make it quick."

He hung up and stayed ontop of Karin. Half an hour later both the police and an ambulance arrived. Naruto sat up and let the medics take her away, he told the police what was in the warehouse and went over to his car. Sakura was sitting in the passenger side with her seatbelt on.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She muttered.

"Okay let's get you back home." He said.

"Whatever." She muttered again.

As they drove towards her home she was still giving short and bitter responses. Naruto pulled over into a fast food parking lot. He got out of the car, went over to her side and made her get out of the car too. Gently but firmly he pressed her against the side of the car.

"Okay what's your problem?" He asked.

"What do you care? You can just go off and have some hot sex with any girl you want!" She shouted at him.

"Is this what this is about?" He shouted back.

"Yes it is Naruto! You're mine you got that!" She yelled at him.

"Okay, I'm going to say this one time only." He started.

"And what would that be?" She yelled again.

"I'm your bodyguard not your boyfriend."

"...You could be both." She mumbled.

"No I can't, now please get back in the car." He said.

"...Okay Naruto." She said.

She slowly got back in the car and buckled back up. Naruto did the same and they started off towards her house again.

* * *

**One more chapter then college will start and I plan to make her college days about I don't 8 to 10 chapters long**

**-Raidori**


	19. Touching Moment and Explanations

**Okay this is the last chapter until I put Sakura in college and I've noticed that some of you including my friends have been wanting me to like have Naruto or Sakura or even both just totally beat down on Sakura's dad regardless of either verbal or physical assault and I'll just say straight up, your wish is granted via physical assault by our favorite blond haired badass from this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

After the incident in the fast food parking lot Sakura had stayed quiet but whenever Naruto asked her something or gently look at her she would either answer or smile back at him. She tried to stay cheery on the outside but was really just tearing herself down on the inside. She was leaning against the passenger side window and was fiddling with the waistband of her pants.

'What was I thinking?' She thought. 'Why would Naruto want me?'

She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut then started work on herself again.

'I mean hell! I have pink hair! Who the hell has pink hair? Who wants someone with pink hair?' She thought. 'I'm so pale, my forehead is huge! The only cool thing about me is my eyes!'

She stopped when she felt a warm hand on her thigh. Looking up at Naruto she saw that he had a sad look on his face.

"Tell me, what's wrong Sakura?" He asked.

She couldn't stop herself as she unbuckled her seatbelt and flung herself at Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she cried into his shoulder.

"Naruto!" She cried. "Please be honest with me... *sniff* Am I, do you think... Am I ugly? Do you think I'm ugly?"

"What? Of course not!" He replied.

'You're the second most beautiful person I've ever met.' He thought.

"Then why? Why can't we be together huh?" She cried again.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

"I'm sorry Sakura, you remind me too much of the first girl I ever truly loved." He explained.

"W-What?" She sniffled and looked up at him.

"Yeah, you look a lot like a late love of mine... and it's just too hard Sakura." He said.

Granted it wasn't a total lie, Sakura did look like Amaya to a degree that was almost scary. The true reasons were that it was unprofessional for them to get invovled with eachother and of course if they did get with eachother and things ended badly for them it would be awkward to be around eachother so much.

"And... And that's the only reason Naruto?" She asked him.

"Yes." He lied.

"Do you think that maybe... in time we could-

"No... well maybe, I don't know Sakura can we just drop this whole thing please?" Naruto said.

"Sure." She sniffled.

Making sure Sakura was buckled back in he continued his drive towards her house. Pulling into the drive way Naruto looked at the clock on his phone, 2:30 AM. Good thing she had the day off tomorrow or today if you looked at it that way. He got out of the car then helped Sakura out too. She leaned against him as he led her towards the front door. When they got inside they found Sakura's father sitting at the table with a mug of tea in front of him.

"Sakura, go up to your room please." Naruto said. "I just have to talk to your dad real fast then I'll be up okay?"

"Kay'." She said.

She started up the stairs and once Naruto heard her door click closed he sat down in the opposite chair of Ichizo. Naruto took a deep breath then looked Ichizo dead in the eyes.

"Please, explain to me as to why Orochimaru went to so much trouble to keep your daughter in his possession. And before you start I know for a fact that Orochimaru is not in the race for the Hyuuga's company he's not in the same area of buisness." Naruto said.

"Well I'm not su-

Naruto leaped across the table and back handed Ichizo. Ichizo hit the wall and had Naruto's foot planted in his chest.

"Don't fuck with me!" Naruto growled.

He picked Ichizo up by his collar and pressed him against the wall hard. Naruto got in real close before starting again.

"Now, one more time. Why is Orochimaru so hell bent on keeping Sakura away from you?"

"I told you I don't kno-Argh!"

Ichizo was stopped as Naruto kneed him in the gut. Pulling his fist back Naruto socked Ichizo on the cheek. While one hand held Icihzo up Naruto's other hand grabbed Ichizo's wrist.

"You better come clean or else you can look forward to wearing a cast for the next eight weeks." Naruto growled and tightened his grip on Ichizo's wrist.

"...Okay okay!" Ichizo almost cried. "A few years back before my company was the huge success it is today I was broke barely getting by and I had to borrow some money from Orochimaru!"

"And you didn't pay him back did you?" Naruto growled.

Ichizo shook his head and Naruto dropped him on the ground.

"You moron." Naruto said. "You better get the money for Orochimaru or else he'll never stop."

"You... You're fi-

"Fired? I'm fired? Is that you were going to say?" Naruto mocked him. "That's fine but so far I've single handedly rescued your daughter from various thugs and think about it Ichizo. If I'm the best the Konoha Police Department had to offer who are you going to get next? Because I'm pretty sure that other bodyguards who may work for you won't be too keen about having to worry about Orochimaru all the time."

Ichizo glared at him but understood anyway. He stood up and went up to his room leaving Naruto down on the second floor. Taking a calming breath Naruto started up the stairs towards Sakura's room.

"Hey, you decent in there?" Naruto asked as he knocked.

"Yeah." Was his reply.

Naruto opened the door to find Sakura wearing a t-shirt that went down to her knees and sitting on her bed.

"Hey wait a minute isn't that my shirt?" He asked.

Sakura had a small blush on her face as she nodded. With a slight chuckle Naruto walked over to her and sat down on the other side of her on her bed. Sakura instantly leaned against his shoulder. Naruto put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer.

"Are you alright Sakura? They didn't do anything to you did they?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

Naruto rubbed her shoulder and tried to get up but Sakura held onto his hand.

"Naruto... Come to bed with me." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Sleep with me... Please?" She asked.

Naruto looked her in the eyes and could see the emotion in them, so with a small smile he crawled into her bed. She faced him and made his arm go around her.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said.

"Goodnight Naruto." She said.

* * *

**College will start next chapter and like I said it should last about 8 to 10 chapters**

**-Raidori**


	20. College

**Thanks for the reviews and as much as I would enjoy crushing some people's dreams for this story I'll keep it to myself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was standing at the large building where she would be spending the next four years, maybe more, at Konoha University. She had on a backpack full of all the small things it could fit, she had on two different duffle bags slung across either shoulder and one roller suitcase in her left hand. Her bodyguard was on her right and had his one dufflebag of his belongings slung across his right shoulder while his left was occupied with another bag of Sakura's and in his right hand he had her other roller suitcase.

"*gulp* I'm really nervous Naruto." Sakura said.

"Why? It's just college." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him with her annoyed stare she had developed over the past two years. Sakura's junior year had flown by as had her senior year. She of course was the talk of her whole class as she showed up to the prom with her arms around Naruto's. The struggle for the Hyuuga's company was still going but it looked like the Haruno's would win.

"Besides, you've got what'sherface... Ino! Here with you right? And a lot of your other friends right?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah but still..." She said.

The soon to be 19 year old wasted no time as she grabbed Naruto's free hand with her own. She took another breath and walked towards the dorm building. She finally got to her room and opened the door. All of her old bedding from her room back home was already in, her desk was already set against the wall with her computer resting on it and her various study supplies on the desk by it.

"Sakura, this is pretty small." Naruto said. "I don't think I'll be able to find room in here."

"Oh we'll find room Mr. Man!" She teased.

She put down all of her bags on her bed and Naruto did the same. She put the suitcases in the corner near her desk then took in the full view of her new room.

"Okay! Here's what we're going to do!" She started. "We'll... or better yet you, will move my bed to the far wall over there out of the way and we'll put down your futon in the small area between the other wall and my bed, just like back home."

Naruto sighed but did as he was instructed anway. He was pleasantly surprised to find Sakura was right, there was the perfect amount of room for him.

"Good job Naruto!" Sakura smiled. "Now then I need you to hang up a couple of these pictures, nothing fancy just to brighten the place up a little."

Once again Naruto did as he was told. Soon Sakura had him vacuming, dusting, and pretty much everything.

"Hold it!" Naruto said. "I'm your bodyguard not your cleaning lady!"

"You could be both." Sakura teased.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched but stopped as he tackled Sakura to the bed.

"Revenge!" He laughed.

While he had her pinned to the bed he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"N-Nooo!... Na-Naru-Naru please no more I ca- I can't take it! Ahahaha!" Sakura somehow breathed out.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" A female asked.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked towards the door where Sakura's platinum blond friend Ino stood. That's when Naruto and Sakura both took in their look right now. Naruto slightly sweaty from the work Sakura made him do, Sakura face flushed and clothes riding up from Naruto's tackle and his tickle torture. To top it all off, Naruto was still on top of Sakura.

"Oh, um hi Ino!" Sakura smiled.

"Ohoho! Getting really personal with your bodyguard eh Sakura." Ino teased.

"No! It's nothing like that I swear! It's just that he- I mean that I- uh it's his fault! He was tickling me!" Sakura stuttered.

"She made me do slave labor!" Naruto shot back.

"I hardly think dusting, hanging a few pictures and moving my bed counts as slave labor buddy." Sakura pouted.

"Mmhm sure... Well once you two love birds are all done, come down to my room. It's three doors down and we can talk and stuff!" Ino smiled.

Once she was out of sight Naruto went back to tickling Sakura.

"Ah! Ahaha! Sto-stop it Naruto! Please no more! I'm sorry for making you do tho-those little ch-chores Ahahaha!" Sakura breathed out again.

"Better." Naruto smirked.

He got off of her and stretched his back. Sakura took advantage of his back being turned to her and jumped on him. She had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Yah! Giddy up horsey!" She smiled.

Naruto shot her an annoyed look but carried her down the hall to Ino's room anyway. Once they reached Ino's room Naruto simply dropped Sakura without warning on Ino's bed. Sakura shot Naruto her annoyed look but quickly recovered and started to talk with Ino. Through out the entire time they talked they made Naruto go out to get them snacks, drinks and dinner.

"Mmm, thanks Naruto." Ino said after taking a bite of the pizza he had gotten. "Sorry for making you pay though."

"It's okay." Naruto responded. "I would've ended up paying anyway because SAKURA is a cheap skate."

"I am not!" Sakura shot back.

"Bull, you once made me pay for your clothes because if you bought the $40 worth of clothes you wouldn't have enough for the THREE dollar thing of lip gloss." Naruto said.

Sakura flushed and quickly looked down. Ino was trying to hold in her giggles and failing. Naruto smirked and stuck his tongue out at her. They sat there and talked and told jokes until about 1:30 AM. Naruto stood up and walked over to where Sakura was almost passed out on Ino's bed.

"Alright cmon'." Naruto said.

He bent down and picked Sakura up bridal style before standing up straight to pop his back.

"You can have the rest of the pizza if you want Ino, but I will have to take that soda off your hands." Naruto said.

Ino nodded and set the last two bottles of 2-liter soda in Sakura's lap. He waved and went back to Sakura's room.

"Okay just gotta get these bottles out of her lap... there we go." Naruto whispered. "Now to get her in her bed."

He carefully set Sakura down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her. Sakura quickly smiled and snuggled the length of her blanket like Naruto did sometimes. Naruto gently patted her head and set himself down on his futon.

"Goodnight Sakura. You got a busy couple of days ahead of you." Naruto whispered.

* * *

**There we go the first chapter of college and I've been giving it some thought and I just might not make the sequel a crossover at all but I will make a sequel not sure on the crossover anymore though**

**-Raidori**


	21. Teach Me

**Okay still giving the crossover idea some thought and if I don't do a RE crossover I might do another crossover but not all zombie style ya know.**  
**If you have an idea for the crossover possibilty then give me a holler but keep in mind I may not know the series or game or whatever you throw out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura woke up and saw the time was 11:30 AM. She sat straight up and hurried around her room trying to get into her clothes but fell over onto Naruto as she tried to pull up her panties.

"Oho! Ow!" Naruto groaned.

"Sorry! Sorry! Crap I'm so late!" Sakura shouted in a low voice.

"What're you talking about? You have evening classes today god damn!" Naruto groaned again.

Sakura stopped her hurried preperations as she hooked her bra. Taking a look at her schedule she noticed that Naruto was right, her first class wasn't for another 6 hours. Damn she felt stupid. Not even worrying about the fact she was only in her bra and panties she sat down next to Naruto and started to rub his rib cage in a soothing manner.

"Sorry about that Naruto I just kinda freaked out there." Sakura apologized.

Naruto sat up on his elbows as Sakura continued to rub his ribs.

"It's alright, just don't stop with that nice feeling." Naruto smiled.

Sakura nodded and leaned up against Naruto as she continued to rub his rib cage. Naruto backed away when he felt her almost naked chest press against his arm.

"What's the matter Naruto?" She asked.

"Could you please put some clothes on?" Naruto asked.

She looked down at her current appearance and blushed. She jumped over to her dresser and put on a pair of black sweat pants and Naruto's shirt which he let her have.

"Is that better Naruto?" She asked him.

"Yeah, that's better." He said.

She walked back over to him and started to rub his rib cage again. Next thing Naruto knew he was on his stomach without a shirt on and Sakura was rubbing his back. He found if kinda funny that the roles had been reversed but he wasn't complaining.

"Does that feel good Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah." He moaned out.

"So um now that I know I won't be late to class anytime soon. Could you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure what's up? I'll do anything as long as you keep doing that." He said.

"Could you teach me how to fire a gun properly?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he flipped onto his back and looked up into her eyes.

"Say that again." He said.

"Teach me how to fire a gun properly?" She tried again.

Naruto sat up on his elbows again so he was almost nose to nose with Sakura.

"Why do you want to know how to do that?" He asked.

"Well, because maybe one day you're not able to protect me but I can get to your gun. I have no idea how to reload a gun and all I know with a gun is aim and squeeze." She explained.

"No." He said flatly.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because that situation should never happen so there's no reason to teach you." He answered.

"But but but but but! Please! I'll be your best friend!" She pleaded.

Naruto poked her in the forehead and pushed her back.

"I already said no and besides I all ready have a best friend." He said.

She dove into his chest and looked up from her position with the most adorable look ever and tried again.

"Pretty please Naruto? Just so I know how to, just in case ya know?"

When Naruto looked down into her eyes he couldn't help it, he could look down the barrel of a gun and not lose his cool... but that look.

"Okay fine!" He said in exasperation.

"Yay! Whoo!" Sakura cheered and hugged him.

"Down girl! Down I say!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura got off of him and hurried to put on some better clothes. Naruto however took his time in putting on some clothes. Once they were already and good to go they went down to Naruto's car.

"Alright, off to the Konoha Police Department we go." Naruto said.

"Why there?" She asked.

"Free shooting range." He smiled.

Sakura giggled and buckled her seatbelt. After a two hour drive they snuck, yes snuck, into the police department. After bribing his friend Naruto and Sakura made it down to the Police's target practice.

"Alright Sakura, I'll only teach you how to fire and reload a handgun alright?" Naruto said.

"Okay!" She smiled, she was excited.

Naruto took out his gun that he brought with him and handed it to Sakura.

"Okay first take off the safety." He instructed.

Sakura nodded and pushed the safety off. Naruto then told her the proper grip and stance on how to hold the gun. After about 30 minutes she had got it down, well sort of.

"Like this Naruto?" She asked.

"Almost just... Here let me help you." He said.

He walked over to her and pressed himself up against her back which made her blush. He extended his arms out and took Sakura's hands in his own. Moving her hands to the proper areas he brought her legs in closer and lifted her arms slightly.

"There just like that, now pull down on the trigger." He said.

She nodded and did as she was told. When the crack of the gun fired she actually jumped a little which made Naruto chuckle.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Sorry, but that's all there is to it." He said. "So you wanna try some target practice?"

"Sure." She said.

He walked over to a box of switches on the wall and flicked the first one up and hit a button labeled "Go". Instantly five white human shaped targets came out of the ground with red circles on their arms, legs, chest and head. Sakura took aim at the first one and got it in the head then the next in the arm, the third was hit in the legs with the fourth and fifth being hit in the arms again.

"Not bad Sakura. But let's try some moving targets this time huh." He said.

She nodded again and reloaded as he hit two more switches and hit the button again. The same amount of targets came out but now they were moving side to side and back and forth.  
Sakura was having a hard time keeping her aim and was only able to get two of the five before they all dropped. She turned the safety back on and put the gun down.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't get upset Sakura you did better than the first time I shot a gun." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and besides I showed you the textbook example of how to fire and reload. If you keep up with guns you'll eventually develop your own way of shooting like I have. Plus another thing is that hey you're a beginner with guns so it's only natural that you miss some targets no big deal." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for showing me all this Naruto. I know you really didn't want to but it means a lot to me that you did." She smiled.

He walked up to her and messed up her hair playfully.

"No problem, so what's say you and I go get some lunch huh?" He asked.

"Kay'!" She smiled.

Naruto picked up his gun and once again they snuck out of the department to his car. They went to one of the many fancy diners in town.

* * *

**There is a point to this chapter and it's not just random filler. It shows Naruto getting even closer to Sakura no matter how much he wish he didn't and it will come up again in a later chapter.**

**-Raidori**


	22. Workout and a Party

**Alright I hoped all of you enjoyed that last chapter or at least didn't hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was woken up by the shuffling of her bodyguard putting on a pair of black track pants and a white t-shirt at 3:00 AM.

"Mmn, Naruto? What's going on?" She yawned.

"Hm? Oh sorry about that Sakura. Didn't mean to wake ya." He said.

"S'okay. But why are you up so early?" She yawned again.

"Gonna go hit the gym." He said.

"The gym? Why?" She asked.

He lifted up his shirt and the well defined six pack that she had seen on more than one occasion was slowly but surely being swallowed up by fat.

"Getting, kinda pudgy hehe." He chuckled.

Sakura giggled too.

"Hey, you wanna join me?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Well I figured you'd rather come with me than sit here in your room until I get back." He suggested.

"Sure, why not? I feel like I could lose a few pounds anyway." She smiled.

She got out of bed and even while Naruto was watching she took off her nightgown leaving her completely nude. She reached into a drawer of her dresser and took out a training bra, panties and a pair of short shorts. Once she was dressed she fell back down on her bed with a yawn. Naruto picked up his keys and was ready to go but Sakura tugged on his shirt.

"Carry me." She said and held her arms up.

Chuckling slightly he reached down and picked her up bridal style. As they walked down the stairs to the parking lot he noticed that she kept drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep for another hour or two while we drive to the gym okay?" He asked.

She nodded in his chest. He put her in the back seat of his car then started driving towards the gym. They got there at around 4:30 Am.

"Alright, wake up Sakura we're here." He said.

"Right, right I'm up let's do this." She yawned.

Naruto showed the gym worker his pass and used one of his guest passes for Sakura. Naruto instantly went to the ab crunch machine and started going to work on himself. Sakura went over to the treadmill first and set it to a medium level. She was jogging lightly and looking over at Naruto at the sametime. An hour later Naruto was still on the ab cruncher while Sakura was at the free weights lifting 10 pounds in each hand.

"I am so glad I have today off." She said to herself.

Sakura looked at the clock that was over the front door and saw Ino walk in. Ino instantly spotted Sakura and ran over to her.

"Hi Sakura! What're you doing here?" Ino asked.

Sakura put her down her weights and pointed over at Naruto.

"Oh...! Came to get some eye candy huh?" Ino smirked.

"What no! I just figured it couldn't hurt to come to the gym with him is all!" Sakura explained.

"Mmhm, suuuure." Ino smiled.

"Whatever." Sakura snapped and continued with her weights.

Ino sat down next to her and started doing the same.

"So, Sakura. I was able to talk the dorm adviser into letting me throw a party in her room since her room's huge and I mean HUGE! And I was wondering if you want to come?" Ino asked.

"Sure, I'll come but Naruto's invited too right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Ino smiled

"Is there gonna be beer?" Sakura asked, she needed her guilty pleasure since Naruto got rid of her vibrator.

"Oh yeah! And lots of it!" Ino smiled again.

Sakura looked over at Naruto and got a devious smirk on her lips.

"Oh boy what are you thinking?" Ino asked.

"Oh you'll see." Sakura said.

Ino blinked but continued her work out with Sakura. They were done at about 11:00 PM. Sakura was dead tired but was glad she had nine hours until Ino's party, which meant she had at least five hours to sleep and four hours to get ready.

"Alright Naruto, tonight we're going to a party." Sakura said. "No arguement."

"Fine." He said.

So after both of their naps Sakura got to work with making sure she was one if not the hottest girl at the party. While Naruto on the other hand simply took a shower and put on a clean change of clothes.

"Alright let's go Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

She took him by the hand and led him towards the party. Once they got there the party was already in full swing, Sakura tried to get Naruto to dance but he decided to stick to the wall where he could see her no matter where she went of course her outfit made his job easier even if he had to keep looking up away from her legs. She was wearing a dark red blouse with a matching miniskirt and knee high white socks with black heels.

"Oh cmon' Naruto! One beer won't kill ya!" Sakura tried.

"No thanks." He said.

Sakura sighed and went through the crowd to find Ino while drinking the beer she tried to offer Naruto.

"Aha! Ino come here for a minute!" Sakura shouted.

Ino weaved her way through the crowd to Sakura.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

Sakura pressed $200 into Ino's hand before starting her request.

"Okay that's all the money daddy gave me for the month, but luckily Naruto has a lot of money so it's no big deal. Anyway! It's yours if you make sure that Naruto always has a drink in his hands." Sakura said.

"But I just saw him decline a drink from you so...?" Ino asked.

"Well he thinks you're pretty, and I've seen that he has almost no control over anything you ask him. Please just do this for me?" Sakura asked.

"So this is all mine if I make sure Naruto get's like totally obliterated drunk tonight?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"Alright." Ino sighed.

Sakura hugged the air right out of Ino's lungs and thanked her a hundred times. Knowing that Ino was going to take care of the situation she went off and enjoyed the party.

"Here Naruto, cmon just one drink it won't hurt ya!" Ino smiled.

"... Sure I'll give it a try." Naruto mumbled.

With Ino standing right next to him it would be rude to just stand there with the drink in his hands so he downed it in no time. Once that drink was gone Ino gave him another one, and another and another... and another. Soon Naruto's vision was sort of blurry but he was still able to keep a look out for Sakura. Ino looked over at Sakura too and mouthed a question.

"Does he still need more?" Ino mouthed.

Sakura nodded and flashed both hands twice for twenty.

"Twenty? Are you crazy?" Ino mouthed again.

Sakura held up her thumb and index finger close together. Ino giggled at that but still continued to give him drinks. Twenty drinks and two hours later Naruto was having trouble standing.

"Alright Sakura, take Naruto home okay? He's had enough." Ino said as she dragged Sakura over.

"Perfect, thanks Ino." Sakura smiled.

"What are you planning on doing?" Ino asked.

"I'm getting what I've wanted from him for almost two years now." Sakura explained.

"I don't even wanna know, you two have fun though." Ino said.

"You can count on it!" Sakura smiled.

Sakura put and arm around Naruto's waist and put one of his arms across her shoulders. She led him back to their room and propped him up against the wall. As Naruto stood there propped up against the wall he looked at Sakura and her hair got darker and she grew a couple inches.

'Amaya?' He thought.

Without giving it a second thought he walked up and hugged her from behind. He buried his nose in her hair and teased her sides with his hands. Sakura shivered and turned around into him where he instantly devoured her in a hot kiss. Sakura kissed back and ran her hands through his hair.

'Oh yeah, let the fun begin!' Sakura thought.

* * *

**The next chapter will obviously hold the steamy stuff between Sakura and Naruto most of you have been waiting for**

**-Raidori**


	23. Drunk Love

**Sweet, another chapter comin up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto threw Sakura to her bed and crawled on top of her planting kisses along her neck. Sakura moaned and titled her head so he could have better access.

"You're so sexy." He told her.

Sakura blushed but continued to let him whisper sweet nothings in her ear while he kissed her neck and face. Naruto sucked on her collar bone which made her fist her hands in his hair. He licked the mark he had made and went back to her lips. His hands trailed down her sides until they reached the bottom of her blouse, without giving it a second thought he yanked it up to show that Sakura wasn't wearing a bra as her breasts were on full display for him.

"They're so soft." He whispered to her as he cupped one of her breasts.

He brought his head down to the pink nipple of her right breast and gave it a hard suck before doing the same thing to her left nipple. Soon her nipples were hard and Sakura was rubbing her legs together. Naruto trailed one hand down and lifted up her skirt before starting to play with her sex through her panties. Sakura's hips went up to meet his hand with force. She grabbed his face and made him kiss her again.

"Naruto please, I'm so horny." She begged.

Naruto kissed her again and went down to her nearly soaked panties before taking them off. He spread her lower lips and instantly began to devour her. She started to play with one of her breasts while her other hand was helping Naruto with spreading herself open for him.

"Oh god yes! Right there!" She moaned.

When Naruto hit a certin spot with his tongue she wrapped her legs around his head and used her free hand to force him further into her.

"Oh! Na-Naruto! I'm gonna, I'm gonna! Ahh!" Sakura yelled in orgasmic bliss.

With his mouth still on her she came inside his mouth where he started to lick her juices. Before Sakura had time to react to Naruto still licking her, he flipped her on her stomach and she felt him slip inside her. Sakura's eyes went wide, she wasn't expecting him to be this big. She supported herself on all fours until her upper body failed her and she was forced to just keep her ass up for him. Her right hand came back and she spread herself more for him.

"Oh yes! Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me Naruto!" She moaned.

Naruto flipped her over again and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He picked her up by her ass and leaned her against the wall for better support. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure as he started thrusting into her harder and faster. Her toes curled and she bit down on his shoulder as her second orgasm hit her body. Naruto felt her tighten around him and he dropped both of them down on her bed only now she was on top. With his hands on her hips he made her ride him. Sakura put her hands on his chest and started to grind her hips on his.

'Amazing, he's made me cum twice. What's he made out of?' Sakura wondered.

Naruto put his hands on her ass and before she knew it he had slipped two fingers in her ass. Sakura's eyes went wide again as she fell over onto his chest but still grinding her hips on his.  
She looked up at him and kissed his chin before moving down to his neck. Before she knew it she felt her third orgasm of the night coming to her, she kissed him hard to muffle her moan.

"You're amazing Naruto!" She moaned.

He flipped them over again this time he was on top and was still going hard. With one hand on her hip his other hand went down to rub her clit. Sakura started to shake from the feeling he was giving her. She looked him in the eyes and extened her arms to be lifted up, he did without any hesitation. Now she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck again.

"Oh! I love you Naruto! I love you so much!" She told him.

Before long his grip on her tightened as his thrust started to get harder a little more desperate.

"Oh shit, here I cum!" He moaned.

With his odd thrusts it made Sakura cross over into her fourth orgasm. Squeezing her eyes shut she bit down on his shoulder. When he felt her tighten around him again it sent him over as he emptied himself inside of her. Naruto stayed on his knees holding Sakura up for another minute before he dropped both of them down on her bed. He rolled to her left and against the wall but still held her in his arms. She cuddled up next to him.

"I love you, I love you so so much Naruto." She told him.

They both fell asleep at two in the morning cuddled in eachother's arms.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter but this has been in my head almost since I started the story**

**Someone got some 'splanning to do!**

**Heh see yall next time**

**-Raidori**


	24. Trust Lost

**I hope you all liked that last chapter and here comes another one for yall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto woke up to two things. One a splitting headache and two an unfamilair warmth on his side. He stayed still long enough so his vision could focus before he noticed that he wasn't on his futon.

'What the hell happened last night?' He wondered.

Looking to where the source of the extra warmth was coming from he spotted Sakura cuddled up to him with a smile on her sleeping face. He took in her appearance from what he could see under the blanket. She was pretty much naked, her blouse was lowered far enough to cover her breasts but her skirt was hiked up all the way to reveal her pussy and her socks were riding down. He took a look at himself and saw that his shirt was still on but it had various rips and tears on the chest and back caused but nails, his pants were still on but were almost at his knees and the button and fly were down but his boxers were hanging low on his hips.

'Oh hell no!' He thought.

He flopped back down onto the bed before almost jumping out of the bed taking Sakura with him. Waking up from the impact with the ground, Sakura saw Naruto quickly putting on fresh clothes and grabbing his keys from her dresser.

"Naruto wait!" She tried.

But it was too late as he slammed her door on his way out. Sakura flinched when he slammed her door then sat up before getting back up.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

As Naruto took the stairs down the building he ran into Ino but brushed past her with out a hello. Confused, Ino went to Sakura's room and entered without even knocking. She found Sakura sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap and her head down.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at Ino with tear filled eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong!" Ino gasped. "Does this have something to do with Naruto storming away?"

Sakura nodded and her hands fisted her skirt. Ino put an arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her in close for a friendly hug.

"What happened last night?" Ino asked.

"...*sniff* Well, after I took him home last night, we kinda... you know had sex." Sakura started. "And just now we woke up and he stormed out without giving me a chance to talk to him."

Ino patted Sakura on the back before letting her sob a little.

"I've gotta go, are you going to be okay Sakura?" She asked.

"Mmhm, yeah I'll be fine Ino." Sakura answered.

Ino let go of her then walked out of her room but gave a small goodbye wave, Sakura waved back.

'I wonder where Naruto's going?' Sakura thought.

Naruto jumped in his car and drove down to the nearest bar. Normally he didn't drink but after what just happened and what he assumed happened last night he figured a drink or two wouldn't hurt. Besides what he really wanted was the nice cold temperature in the bar more than anything else. Once inside he found an empty seat at the bar and sat down with his head in his hands.

"You alright buddy?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, you guys serve food here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what cha' need?" He asked.

"You guys got ramen?" Naruto asked again. "Beef to be specific."

"Comin' up anything else?" He asked again.

"Some water please." Naruto said.

The bartender nodded and went off for five minutes and came back with a bowl of ramen and a glass of water. Naruto thanked him and started to eat his food, something warm in his gut might help him think. Thirty minutes after sitting down at the bar an attractive woman sat next to him.

"Not interested." Naruto said before she could even try to talk to him.

The woman gave out a cross between a sigh and a giggle as she turned his head to look at her.

"I already told you that I'm not- Baa-chan?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes, oh jeez you don't look so good Naruto, got a headache or something?" Tsunade asked.

"A hangover... but why are you here?" Naruto asked again.

"Here take these give em about an hour to work though." Tsunade said and handed him a bottle of pills. "And secondly, that's all I get after almost two years of not seeing eachother?"

Naruto downed the pills before turning back to her.

"Sorry, just wasn't expecting you is all." He apologized.

That's when Tsunade took a look at his clothes.

"Whoa, rough night Naruto?" She joked.

"You have no idea." He said.

"Tell me what happened." She said.

"Well, you know Haruno Sakura. The girl I've been assigned to guard right?" He asked.

She nodded and then he continued with his explanation.

"Well last night she dragged me to her friend's college party where her friend somehow got me like obliterated drunk." He said slowly remembering the night. "And then Sakura dragged me back to her dorm room where I can only assume we had sex."

"So what's the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"How can I trust her again? She got me drunk and had her way with me, who knows what she'll do next!" Naruto almost shouted.

"Don't you think you might be blowing this out of proportion? I mean she's just a what 19 maybe 20 year-old girl, no wait woman now. She just wanted to have some fun is all Naruto." Tsunade reasoned.

"Well I guess but still." He said.

"Look, I'm not gonna sit here and try to force you to forgive and forget. But I think that it would better if you did for both your and her sake." Tsunade said.

"Yeah I guess." He said.

"That's my boy." Tsunade smiled. "But I have to go, I was only here for a quick drink. I want to see you around the holidays understand?"

"Heh, yeah." He chuckled.

Tsunade kissed his forehead and hugged him goodbye. Naruto stayed there and thought about what she said for hours. It wasn't until around 6:00 PM that he left the bar after never getting a drink. He got back into his car and drove back to Sakura's college. Taking a moment to calm himself down he walked up the stairs up to Sakura's dorm room. He knocked then walked in to find Sakura sitting at her desk wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a baggy black long sleeved shirt.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah... you hungry Sakura?" He asked her.

"I-I could eat." She said.

He walked over to her and gently pulled her up by her hand.

"Then let's go get some dinner." He said.

He pulled her down the stairs and out to his car. He drove her to one of the fancy diners in town. They were seated and ordered their food, while they sat there and waited Naruto started talking.

"Sakura, I'm not going to lie. I've lost a lot of trust in you after what happened." He started.

Sakura looked down out of guilt.

"And I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you the way I did again." He said.

"So what? Are quitting then?" She asked.

"No, I'm simply telling you how I feel right now. I am more than willing to forgive you, which I have but it may be sometime before I let you be as friendly with me again. Okay?" He said.

Sakura nodded but still kept her head down. They brought them their food and while they were eating Sakura lifted her head to look at him.

"Naruto? Do you think that maybe, we could... maybe come here a lot more?" She asked.

"You like the food that much?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Well, seeing as how I'm pretty much rich thanks to your dad and Tsunade still giving me my pay from the department I don't see why not." He smiled. "Maybe we'll come here everyweek,  
but if not everyweek at least once a month okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded before going back to her food.

* * *

**Maybe not the best chapter but I wasn't really sure on how to do this part ya know**

**-Raidori**


	25. Just Go

**Yeah I know that chapter was like "Mmhm, didn't see that coming really." Sarcasm**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Three months after the night of the party Naruto had began to let Sakura be as friendly as she was before a lot sooner than he expected. In only two months she was back to jumping on his back, hugging him out of nowhere, and holding his hand anytime they went out.

"Ya know, I find it kinda odd that no one has tried to kidnap or hurt me since I got to college." Sakura said while eating her dinner.

"Well here's an idea, don't jinx it Sakura." Ino laughed while eating her dinner too.

"What she said." Naruto threw in.

Sakura and Ino giggled and continued to eat the pizza Naruto had bought, it had become a set thing with the three of them. Every friday night they would either pack into Ino's or Sakura's room and Naruto would go out for pizza. At 2:00 AM Ino left with a yawn and three slices of pizza in her hands.

"Ya know sometimes I wonder about her." Naruto said.

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"Well from what I've seen she like, eats three times her own body weight but still stays in great shape it's weird." He explained.

"Good point, maybe she gets lipo?" Sakura thew in. "Wait no, her stomach is way too flat for that... who knows? One of the mysteries of the world."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Night Sakura." He yawned.

"Night Naruto... I love you." She said at the last second.

"Uh huh." He drawled out.

Sakura giggled and went to sleep too. She woke up at 4:00 PM and saw Naruto walk back into her room after what she assumed a shower.

"Morning, or afternoon I guess." He said.

She giggled but went to take a shower before coming back in the room to find him on her bed twirling one of his knives around his finger.

"So wanna go get some breakfast or lunch or whatever you wanna call it?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

Naruto holstered his gun and put his knives away on his person before grabbing his keys off her dresser. They locked the door on the way out and went down to Naruto's car. Halfway down the steps Sakura took hold of Naruto's hand and leaned against him like a lover would. Confused, he was going to ask her what this was about but saw a large man walking up the steps towards them. Once he spotted Sakura leaning against Naruto he clenched his jaw and hurried up the stairs. Sakura let go of Naruto as soon as the man was out of eye sight.

"Sorry bout' that, that's Keigo. He's a real jerk, ever since Ino's party he's been trying to get into my pants but I figured if I was leaning on you or hugging you like a lover would I don't have to worry about him." Sakura explained.

"No problem." Naruto said.

They got down to the parking lot without any other problems until they saw where Naruto's car was. He was boxed in by two S.U.V's and a truck.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry about it, I can get out of that easy." Naruto smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Just get in and watch me work my magic." He said and cracked his knuckles.

Sakura giggled and walked over to the passenger side door while Naruto got over to the driver side door. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her having trouble getting the door open.

"Locked?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

While he was still looking over he saw two men in the S.U.V behind her start to fumble towards the door at her.

"Sakura watch out!" He ordered.

But it was too late as the two men jumped out and forced her in the car. Two men from the other S.U.V tried to knock out Naruto but he was too fast for them and easily knocked them out. The first two men who had taken Sakura were still having trouble actually getting her in the car, but once they did they took off. Naruto jumped in his car and chased after them. After an hour of following them they made it to a decently large building. Naruto got out of his car forgetting his cellphone and followed the kidnappers inside. He wasted no time in kicking the door open and aiming his gun at anything.

"Naruto! Help!" Sakura screamed.

Turning towards the sound of the scream he started running down the hallway. He heard the crackling of air almost like lightning but suddenly lasers shot out from nodes on the walls.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped and went sprawling back. "Lasers huh? Not surprised after all Orochimaru's got the money for them."

Naruto, undaunted continued his sprint down the hall dodging lasers anytime they got in the way. It wasn't until he got to the end of the hallway and the door wouldn't open. Looking to his right he saw a pad with two buttons, one was red the other was green.

"Hm? Boop." He said and hit the red button.

The sound of lasers activating caught his ears and he turned around to find a group of lasers tight together coming at him. Running up the side wall and kicking off the door he was able to jump above the lasers unharmed. The security system turned off and the door opened for him. He ran through and was surprised to find that no one was getting in his way already.

'This is weird.' Naruto thought.

Shrugging he still went through the building following the sound of Sakura's voice. He started to sweat as he never stopped to rest in fear of losing Sakura's voice. He finally made it to the door where her screaming was coming from. He slowly opened the door and instanly aimed his gun around the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in happiness.

"Sakura! Cmon' let's get out of here!" He said.

He went over to her and took the tape off of her.

"I still don't like this, I haven't ran into a single person since getting here." He said.

Both of them shrugged and ran down the way Naruto came. That's when they heard it, the rapid footsteps and various shouts of hired thugs. Naruto cursed and started to run faster, Sakura was barely able to keep up. They got to the hallway with the lasers he was just in but with the security system they didn't have to worry about that. Thinking that they had a straight shot to the door they both ran as fast as they could. When Naruto got past a certin point he heard the 'whoosh!' of a door opening or closing. Looking back he saw a plexiglass door starting to come down. It was like a flashback, so thinking as fast as he could he dropped to his back and held the door open with his legs.

"Gah!" He grunted in pain. "Sakura quick! Under the door go!"

Sakura nodded and crawled under the door. Once she was on the otherside Naruto dropped the door with them on opposite sides.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

The door at the end of the hallway where they just came from opened and in poured the hired thugs. Naruto turned back to Sakura.

"Listen to me! You should have a clear shot to the door and to my car okay? I left the driver door unlocked, you'll find a spare key in the glove box! Get to the Konoha police department, you know how to get there right?" Naruto started.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay good, get there. Go to Tsunade she's the chief of police, tell her what's going on down here. She'll get a squad to check it out and she'll get you a new bodyguard now go!" He ordered.

"But Naruto I don't want a n-

"Just go!" He shouted.

She took off towards the door and did exactly what Naruto told her to do.

* * *

**Some action in there, and there's going to be a sweet moment between Sakura and Naruto in the next chapter**

**-Raidori**


	26. Just as Useful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It took Sakura an hour to reach the police department. Not even stopping at the officer at the door she hurried to the back of the building and to Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"Yes?" Tsunade calmly asked.

"You have to help Naruto!" Sakura shouted this time.

"Wait what?" Tsunade shouted this time.

"He's been taken hostage by these thugs in this building an hour away, faster with police. He told me to come here and get you!" Sakura explained.

"And you're sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes!" Sakura answered. "The address is 21-9 in the Nara Prefecture!"

"Right! Listen up! I need three squads ready to go in twenty minutes! We're going on a rescue mission!" Tsunade shouted.

All the police began scrambling to get ready while Tsunade reached into her desk to pull out her two guns then went down to the ammo locker. Sakura followed her all the way down.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm coming with." Sakura demanded.

"Oh no you're not! You're just a civillian." She said.

"Naruto has been teaching me how to use a gun and I've got it down perfect please! Let me help!" Sakura shouted.

Tsunade looked Sakura in the eyes with her most intimidating stare which had only ever failed on Naruto before. Sakura stared back and was not scared, Tsunade stared at her for two minutes before stopping. She put her Springfield XDM 9mm with laser sight attatched into Sakura's hands.

"If Naruto gets mad at me you're to take the blame understand?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

Twenty minutes later three squads were fully armored and equipped with assault rifles. They packed into squad vans while Tsunade went with Sakura to Naruto's car.

"You drive, you lead us." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and took off leading the other three police squads behind her. With having the police following her she didn't worry about speeding and got to the building in thirty minutes.

"Okay we're here." Sakura said.

Both women got out of the car as did the three squads of police making a total of 14 people. The police in armor went in first and Tsunade and Sakura followed. They went through the entire building until they heard the faint sound of Naruto screaming in pain.

"Cmon' blondie! You've been guarding the Haruno bitch for almost three years now. You've gotta know something about the company!" A thug ordered.

"Up yours!" Naruto smirked.

The thug signaled to his ally who once again shocked Naruto with a taser. Naruto gritted his teeth but screamed in pain anyway.

"Now one more time, what do you know about their company?" The thug asked again.

"...*cough* Achck! Okay, okay. Come closer." Naruto said with his head down.

The thug smirked and went down to Naruto's head. Once the man was close enough Naruto spit in his face.

"Son of a bitch!" The man shouted.

He back handed Naruto and ordered his ally to shock Naruto again.

"Ghaaa!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep the current constant, see how long he lasts for ten minutes like that hehe." The man chuckled.

Meanwhile the police force had finally made it to the door where they were keeping Naruto. Two of the police men kicked the door in and got down on one knee then aimed their rifles at the men inside.

"Freeze! We're the K.P.D! Hands in the air!" Tsunade ordered. "Hands in the air or we will shoot!"

The thugs looked at eachother and tried to pull out their guns, but were shot down before the guns even made it outside their belts. As they all slowly walked into the room they didn't notice one of the thugs coming back from getting extra torture devices. He smirked and took aim at Tsunade but Sakura spotted him, she quickly took aim and shot him in the hand then the legs. The man screamed in pain and was unable to get his gun again.

"Nice shot Sakura, I owe you one." Tsunade said.

Naruto was shocked, why was she here? Sakura was supposed to be nice and safe in the police department or even in her dorm room not back here! But at the sametime he was so proud of her. Sakura quickly made her way over to Naruto and untied him from the chair.

"Are you alright Naruto?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He quickly replied

"Here let me check you out." Sakura tried.

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped. "Let's just get out of here."

"Hold it!" Tsunade ordered. "I'll check you over and see if you're fit to go."

Naruto shot her a look but let her check him over anyway. She said he was good to go and they all walked out of the building but not before taking the man Sakura had wounded into custody.

"Here Sakura you drive him back home okay." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto sat down in the passenger's side before she could say anything else.

"Oh um, here's your gun back." Sakura said.

"Keep it." Tsunade winked at her.

Sakura was shocked but nodded and smiled anyway. She got into the driver's seat and drove them back to her college. Once there Naruto stormed out of the vehicle and up the stairs to Sakura's dorm room, with her keeping just behind him. She kept asking what was wrong but he wouldn't answer. Naruto opened her door and walked into the middle of the room. Sakura walked in after and set her new gun down on her dresser before getting closer to Naruto.

"Naruto please, tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

He wheeled around and took her face in his hands then planted a kiss to her lips. Sakura's eyes went wide but she kissed him back with passion. Naruto broke the kiss but stayed close to her.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _EVER_ do anything that dangerous again!" He whispered in a harsh voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I told you to go tell Tsunade about what happened not come with her." He explained.

"But I thought you'd be happy to see me! I mean after these past years I proved that I can be just as useful!" She reasoned.

"Yes I know, and I was happy to see you! So very happy! And you have no idea how proud of you I was. When I first took this assignment almost three years ago you were a highschool girl who would cry when she got a paper cut now look at you! You stood up to Tsunade cuz' there's no way she let you come without some kinda stare down, you fired a gun without any hesitation, you saved me Sakura!" He said. "But you got me so worried too! I mean what if that guy had decided to take aim at you?"

"But he didn't did he?" She reasoned.

"Please, just promise me Sakura! Never put your self in harm's way again!" He said.

"...Okay Naruto I promise." She said.

He brought her in close and hugged her, she hugged him back. He let go of her and started to make his way to his futon.

"Naruto wait... You're sleeping with me tonight." She told him.

He looked back at her, in her eyes she held a fire he had never seen before. So with a small smile he crawled into her bed and she got right next to him.

* * *

**There we go**

**-Raidori**


	27. Party Crashers

**Well this story is coming to it's end and I hope you've all enjoyed it. It will progress for another 8 chapters inculding this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was confused, she was confused at exactly her and Naruto were. Ever since he kissed her after she helped save him from those thugs he's been a lot more affectionate towards her. Hugging her, holding her hand and carrying her to where ever she wanted without her asking him. But even with him being so affectionate anytime she tried to go further by kissing him or going further than a friend would he would back away or gently push her away.

"Okay Naruto, remember we have to go to that party daddy's throwing tonight." Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto said.

Obviously her father was throwing a party tonight. It was an early celebration of his inevitable take over of the Hyuuga's company. Normally he would have left Sakura out of the party but with her being in college and being 20-years-old he figured it was the perfect time to form some tight connections with other companies via his daughter's hotness. They had four hours to get ready and Sakura decided she would dress in the same outfit she did for Ino's party only a longer skirt this time.

"So what are you going to wear Naruto?" She asked him

"Clothes." He said.

"Okay smartass, seriously." She said and shot him her annoyed look.

"I dunno, something practical. You never know what might happen." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, such a Naruto answer. Shrugging she and Naruto both went down to take their showers. Naruto was done before her and had to stand there looking awkward as she came out from her shower. They went back up to her room and started to get ready for the night. Without even worrying about Naruto being in arm's length she stripped down to nothing.

"Whoa! What the hell Sakura?" Naruto snapped and blushed.

"Oh please, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before." She giggled.

He turned away until she put on her underwear. He took two calming breaths then got the clothes he was going to wear for the night. He took out his short sleeved 5.11 black shirt, 5.11 black pants and his combat boots.

"Is all that really neccessary Naruto? I mean it's just a party." She said as she pulled up her socks.

"You never know what might happen." He responded.

He took a look around the room until he found his black jacket, he also took Sakura's jacket for her. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's gesture with her jacket but quickly snatched it away from him when they walked outside.

"Brr...!" Sakura shivered. "I thought it wasn't supposed to snow tonight!"

"Deal with it." Naruto said.

"You're a jerk!" She said.

"Aww, but that's why you love me." Naruto joked.

'No there's a whole different reason to why I love you.' Sakura thought.

She giggled and walked over to the passenger side door until Naruto threw his keys at her.

"You drive, I gotta make sure all my equipment is good to go incase of an emergency." Naruto explained.

"Um, okay!" Sakura smiled.

She loved it whenever he let her drive his car. His car was the only thing that he let virtually no one touch, so him letting her drive was like saying "Will you marry me?"... okay maybe not but she loved it none the less. They got to her parent's house thirty minutes before the party started.

"Sakura! Naruto! How are you two? Come in! Come in!" Her mother urged.

The duo walked in and went over to her father.

"Drink Naruto?" He offered.

"No thank you." Naruto politely declined. "Not ever again."

He whispered that last part and Sakura blushed. Shrugging her father got up and went around the room to make sure everything was in order. It wasn't until forty minutes after the actual party time that the guests started arriving. Of course Sakura was instantly swarmed by horny business men but she stayed close to Naruto and wrapped her arms around one of his. But with Sakura around his arm he was able to attract the attention of some of the female higher ups in the Haruno's company as well as other companies.

"Cmon' Naruto! Please one glass of wine? For me?" Sakura asked cutely.

"...Fine!" Naruto hissed. "But just ONE."

Sakura smiled and ran into the crowd before coming back with a glass filled with red wine. She handed it to Naruto who took small sips from the glass while Sakura still stayed at his side.

"Want some?" He asked her.

Sakura looked at him and gave a cute nod. He smiled and held the glass down to her lips where she downed almost half of it.

"Whoa! Take it easy Sakura sheesh!" Her mother laughed.

"Mom! Oh geez you scared me." Sakura said.

Her mother giggled and Naruto laughed. Sakura felt so betrayed. In an hour the party was in full swing and Naruto took notice that he was the only sober bodyguard there. Ichizane's guard team were slamming down drinks like no one's business. Sakura was feeling kinda tipsy and had to lean against Naruto for support.

"Sorry N'ruto. Maybe I shouldn't have taken those drinks from my mom." She slurred.

"S'alright Sakura, I gotcha." Naruto soothed.

Sakura smiled and cuddled into Naruto's side. Her mother came over again with some food this time instead. Naruto took one of the orderves and looked out the window into the snowing night. That's when he saw it, a red beam of light against the window. Squinting he was able to make out multiple shapes of people with their arms in a stable shooting stance. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Thinking fast he kicked over a table for a makeshift cover and pulled Sakura and her mother down.

"Everyone get down!" He yelled.

Ichizane's guards may have been a bit tipsy but they knew when someone was being serious, so they pulled down Ichizane himself and tackled as many people as they could to the ground too. One man however stayed standing and soon was riddled with bullet holes as the windows shattered letting the cold air in. Everyone at the party began to scream as men poured into the room and started grabbing anyone and everyone.

"You two stay down and let me handle this alright?" Naruto told the mother daughter duo.

They both nodded and huddled further against the table. Naruto took out his gun and started firing at the intruders, he was able to actually kill three and disarm the rest of them.

"Well just don't stand there! Help me!" Naruto shouted at Ichizane's guards.

They group of ten nodded and stood up to fight. One of the intruders came at Naruto but he quickly disposed of him with a powerful roundhouse to the head. Next thing he knew he was grounded and was hearing the screams of the Haruno's as they were carried away. Cursing, Naruto knocked out the person who knocked him down and followed the people who were carrying the Haruno's away. He got outside and was able to get to his car before the kidnappers were out of sight but he lost them rather quickly.

"Fuck!" He cursed.

Naruto punched the glove box which opened it and out rolled the old tracker he had acutally forgot about. He picked it up and hit the power button, the screen lit up and two red dots were shown going down the road at a fast speed.

"Aha! It still works!" He laughed. "Okay you three just hand tight I'll be there soon I promise!"

Naruto hit the gas and took down the road towards where ever the kidnappers were taking the Haruno's. For two hours they led him on a chase that went out of Konoha and into's surrounding forest until they finally stopped. Naruto slowly pulled up to some trees that would provide cover. He took a look through the night and saw three different building all connected to eachother.

"Okay let's see... Damn! No extra ammo!" He cursed.

So against his better judgement he left his gun in the car and stalked through the night with only his three knives on his person. He ducked behind a tree as a guard walked by, Naruto took out one of his knives and hurried across the flat field and scaled the fence. Once he dropped onto the ground a flood light lit up the enitre area.

"Sorry Naruto, but you won't be sneaking by anyone this time!" A familiar voice said over a loud speaker.

'Orochimaru!' Naruto thought.

"Feh, so as usual you're too scared to come out and fight me huh?" Naruto shouted.

"Now now don't worry I've got some old friends for you." Orochimaru laughed.

Naruto took aim at the giant flood light and tossed the knife in his ankle holster at it. Once the light went out he ran across the courtyard and made it into the first building of the three sectioned structure. The room he walked into was well light but was also littered with places to take cover from gun fire or to hide from enemies. He slowly walked over to the only hallway and looked around it. He saw one armed guard but wasn't too worried, he twirled the knife in his hands before quietly walking towards the guard.

'Sorry about this, but I've gotta do what needs to be done.' Naruto thought.

The guard turned around and was met with a knife planted in his chest. He looked into Naruto's eyes and got scared.

"It... it... it's you! He warned us about you." The guard coughed before dying.

Naruto removed his blade and kept going down the various hallways and different rooms until he found himself in a very large room. The door he walked in from slammed shut and he could hear it lock. The only other door slammed open and walked in two men, one of them was in a doctors coat that was buttoned up all the way. The man in the doctor's coat had silver hair in a ponytail and glasses. The other man was wearing a loose fitting light purple long sleeved shirt and matching pants, he had white hair green eyes and two red dots on his forehead as well as red eye paint.

"How nice of you to finally join us Naruto-kun." The one in the doctor's coat said.

"It has been a while hasn't it Naruto?" The other one asked.

"Kabuto... Kimimaro." Naruto growled.

The two men smirked before charging at Naruto

* * *

**See yall next time**

**-Raidori**


	28. Kabuto and Kimimaro

Thx for the reviews yall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Kabuto reached Naruto first and took a swipe at him with something like a medical scalpel. Naruto swayed back and came forward with a vicious right hook, Kabuto fell down but was back on his feet in no time. While Naruto was busy with Kabuto he didn't notice Kimimaro come up behind him and grab him in a choke hold. Naruto used Kimimaro's hold on him to flip over the man and push him into Kabuto.

"Urgh, you've gotten better Naruto-kun." Kabuto grunted.

While they were fighting in the room they were being watched by Orochimaru two of his henchmen and the Haruno's. His two henchmen were sitting in chairs making sure the monitors were always working. Orochimaru was standing up near the Haruno's with a sick grin on his face. All three of the Haruno's were tied up to chairs and were basically being forced to watch every moment Naruto fought to get to them.

"He'll be here soon ya know." Sakura said.

"Oh, you think so Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru taunted.

"No... I know so." She shot at him.

"Hmhm, so fiesty... You certinly are a cutie." Orochimaru sneered.

He bent down close to her and took her face in one of his hands. Sakura took the chance and spit in his pale face. Orochimaru stepped back and kicked her to the ground.

"Sakura!" Both of her parents cried.

Even after being kicked in the head and now having blood running down her face, Sakura still looked in Orochimaru's eyes with a hard glare.

"Ah... so all these years with Naruto has made you though eh little girl? But I doubt you're as tough on the... inside." Orochimaru taunted.

Being around college guys for only almost two years Sakura instantly crossed her legs. Orochimaru laughed and advanced on her.

"Orochimaru you sick son of a bitch get away from my daughter!" Ichizane ordered.

"But you still owe me a lot of money, plus all the interest you've built up over the years. And I think your daughter can cover the interest very well." Orochimaru smirked.

"I'll give you every cent out of my bank account just don't you dare take away my daughter's flower!" Ichizane tried.

"Hmmm, an acceptable offer but. It's too late for that." Orochimaru said. "She was deflowered before I got near her."

Sakura's glare softened but went right back to being hard.

"After all, Naruto always was a ladies man. I knew it was only a matter of time." Orochimaru said.

Both of her parents were stunned, Naruto had had relations with their daughter. Before either of them could say anything they heard a painful grunt come from the monitor's speakers. Naruto was on the ground without his jacket and had one of Kabuto's scalpel's in his leg. Kimimaro came up from behind and with his hand clenched like a spear drove it towards Naruto's head.

"Naruto watch out!" Sakura yelled.

Even though he couldn't hear her, he was able to see Kimimaro's feet and rolled to the side. Kimimaro's attacked missed by inches and his hand went straight through the metal floor.

"...Wh-What the hell?" Naruto asked in shock.

The three Haruno's in the room with Orochimaru were shocked too.

"Well that's- urgh!- new Kimimaro." Naruto said as he pulled out Kabuto's scalpel.

"Oh yes, Kimimaro was the first in a now long line of successful genetic experiments." Kabuto said.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna bowl right past you." Naruto said.

"Oh, you're that confident huh?" Kimimaro asked.

"I always was better than both of you." Naruto said.

"True, but that was close to ten years ago." Kabuto said. "And yet you still think you can beat us together?"

"Prove me wrong." Naruto smirked.

Naruto took a fighting stance he hadn't taken in years. His knife was held blade down in his right hand which was hanging at his right side while his left arm was raised slightly and bent at the elbow with his hand slightly closed in on itself and all the while using his natural footwork. Kimimaro gritted his teeth and attacked Naruto again. Naruto dodged the swipes Kimimaro threw his way and tried to plant his knife in an opening but couldn't find one.

"Heheh, face it Naruto you can't get close to touching him!" Kabuto taunted.

After he taunted Naruto, Kabuto charged at Naruto with his one remaining scalpel. Naruto caught sight of him and ducked under a swipe and it connected with Kimimaro's chest. Kimimaro flinched back and touched his wound. Naruto took advantage of this opening and sliced open Kimimaro's throat before throwing him to the side.

"And then there was one." Naruto said.

Kabuto tried to back up but Naruto was on him in no time with his knife and stabbed him in the throat.

"Phew, it's over." Naruto said.

Naruto looked up at the camera he spotted and spit on the floor.

"I'm coming for you Orochimaru." He said.

* * *

**So yea the story is slowly but surely reaching it's end and the whole genetic experiments part will play a role in the sequel.**

**-Raidori**


	29. Found you, Orochimaru

**Thanks for the reviews ppl and I've done some re thinking in my head and this story will probably go on for another five chapters after this one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto ran through the building and took down every guard that got in his way until he made it back outside and spotted the door into the largest of the three buildings. Taking a look around the area he saw his path was clear and took off running.

"Grr! Why isn't he dead yet!" Orochimaru shouted.

"We're sorry Orochimaru-sama. But you're the best out of all of us, after he got rid of Kimimaro and Kabuto-san we're no match for him." One of the guards said.

Orochimaru kicked him against the wall and backhanded his partner. Orochimaru hit the loud speaker but first got some control over his rage.

"Anyone who either kills or brings me Namikaze Naruto will get a giant rise in their pay!" He shouted.

Instantly Naruto was surrounded by the sound of gun fire. He ran as fast as he could and took cover behind one of the building walls. He was glad that the spot light was out once he heard the gun fire stop. He slowly stalked out from behind the building and began to make his way towards the door of the next building. One man got too close to Naruto and was quickly taken care of. Naruto really wanted to take his gun but figured it would only make him more obvious.

'Just a little more.' Naruto thought.

He quickly and quietly made his way to the door and was home free. Once inside he was met by no one, just a room with supplies. Making sure his knife was at the ready he made his way through the building and up the stairs. One man was guarding the stairs but had his back to Naruto at the moment, taking advantage of the obvious opening Naruto knocked the man out.  
Now he figured his way was clear and made his way up faster.

"Dammit!" Orochimaru growled.

"I told you." Sakura said.

Orochimaru turned to her and kicked her again, only this time she used the force from when he kicked her to roll back up.

"Not bad, but I don't think you'll get back up after this!" Orochimaru shouted and pulled out a gun.

He was about to pull the trigger one of the guards called him over.

"What? I'm very busy right now!" Orochimaru growled.

"Sir, take a look at this. Naruto has gone through every guard in the building already. He has a clear shot up to us." The man explained.

"Hah! Now you're in trouble Orochimaru!" Sakura taunted.

"Sakura! Stop antagonizing him!" Her mother hissed.

"I don't care! He'll never have enough time to really hurt us before Naruto gets here." Sakura said.

Orochimaru got close to her again and took her face into his hands once again. He smirked once he was close enough to her and just as she thought he was going to hit her he did the opposite and struck her mother. Sakura's mom dropped to the ground where Orochimaru continued to kick her in the stomach.

"Mom!" Sakura shouted.

"Hmhm, I may not be able to break you so easily but your parents are another story." Orochimaru smirked.

Sakura gritted her teeth as Naruto knocked down her father and started to beat him to. She tried to get out of her chair but the cuffs they used to restrain them all were stong, and of course only the guards up at the monitor's had the keys. She couldn't take it anymore as Orochimaru hit her mother's temple and she screamed in pain.

"Stop it already you sick freak! What do you think this will get out of Naruto? Do you want him to be angry when he gets here? If that's it then stop hurting them and hurt me!" She shouted.

"A very good idea! I never thought of it that way! Naruto is no good to me if he isn't angry when he gets here, after all I want him in his prime before I give him his _gift_ hmhm." Orochimaru said.

He walked back over to one of the guards to get the keys to the restraints. After he had them he walked back over to Sakura and unlocked her legs before putting her feet behind her head and having one of the guards tape her feet together.

"Hmhmhm, I know this will be fun." Orochimaru smirked.

Sakura glared at him and tried to spit in his face but it didn't phase him. Her parents could only look on in disgust as Orochimaru trailed one pale finger over their daughter's panties. He reached for the button on his pants but stopped once he heard the door to the room get kicked open. Naruto was standing in the doorway his knife at the ready.

"I found you Orochimaru." Naruto said. "Still have to pay you back for that last present you gave me don't I?"

Naruto ran at Orochimaru, who in turn decided to turn tail and run out the other door and out of sight.

"Naruto watch out!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked to his left and narrowly dodged a punch from one of the guards. Naruto got his balance back and stabbed the guard in his throat before killing the other guard in the room. Looking around Naruto found the keys to the restraints and quickly unlocked all of them. After helping them all up he tried to get them out from the door he came in only to find it locked. He tried kicking it but it was solid.

"Damn! Looks like we're going the other way. Cmon'." Naruto said.

The Haruno's fell in line behind him with Sakura right behind him, her mother behind Sakura and Ichizane bringing up the rear. Ichizane was burning to chew out Naruto for what he assumed Naruto had done to his daughter. Suddenly a door swiftly slid between the group cutting off Naruto and Sakura from her parents.

"Dammit! Okay you'll find my car outside, try to get to it and we'll be along shortly." Naruto said.

Sakura's mother nodded while her father glared at him. The two groups continued on their ways with Sakura's parents finding the exit rather quickly and leaving Naruto and Sakura still trying to find their way out. Naruto felt his phone vibrate through his pants just as they reached a door.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Naruto! We made it to your car. Please get out of there as soon as you can!" Sakura's mother's voice sounded worried.

Naruto hung up and slowly opened the door, inside were various boxes, planks of wood and old shelves. Walking in slowly he was decked by Orochimaru, after he hit the ground, Orochimaru picked up Sakura and started to leave.

"Naruto! Please help!" Sakura cried.

Naruto took aim and threw his knife into Orochimaru's shoulder. Orochimaru hissed in pain and dropped Sakura down on the ground.

"Sakura, your parents are outside with my car. Get out there and give me at least twenty minutes if I'm not out by then get out of here." Naruto ordered.

Sakura nodded and hurried out of the door on the other side of the room and out into the cool night air.

"So, it's just you an me now eh Naruto?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Yeah, and we've got an old score to settle." Naruto said.

* * *

**The next two chapters will be full of Naruto vs Orochimaru action so stay tuned**

**-Raidori**


	30. Orochimaru's Mutation

**Okay people, just so you all know. This will not end with a happy ending for Naruto and Sakura I'd tell you... but you'll see. So I appreciate the suggestions some of you throw at me for the story but know that they are not needed, I welcome them of course for the next story just letting all of you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura made it to her parents and was breathing rather hard. Her mother wrapped her jacket around her and gave her some water they found in Naruto's car.

"Sweetie, where's Naruto?" Her mother asked.

"He's in there, he's fighting Orochimaru." Sakura said.

The three Haruno's looked at the last building of the structure as it was engulfed in a small fire.

'Please... come back to me Naruto.' Sakura thought.

Orochimaru was standing on the far side of the room with a smirk on his face as Naruto threw his arms up to keep the fires at bay.

"A bit desperate aren't you Orochimaru? I mean cmon' fire?" Naruto taunted.

"Hmhm, you put up that strong front but I wonder if you've gotten over your fear of fire?" Orochimaru laughed.

Naruto glared at Orochimaru and ran through the flames towards him. He jumped and tried kicking Orochimaru in the face but his foot was caught and he was thrown against the wall. When he hit the wall a crack actually formed in the wall.

"Damn! That hurt." Naruto grunted. "So, Kimimaro wasn't the only one you turned into a freak huh?"

"Of course not. Once we had got it down to a 99% survival rate, I had them do the same to me." Orochimaru said.

"Damn, and I was thinking I was going to arrest you but with that strength you'd get out in no time. Looks like I'll have to kill you." Naruto said.

Orochimaru taunted him with his hand. Naruto growled and charged Orochimaru in a full body tackle. Orochimaru smirked when Naruto caught him by the waist but was unable to move him anywhere. Orochimaru swiftly brought up his knee and threw Naruto off to the side into one of the boxes in the room. Naruto rolled out of the debris and looked into Orochimaru's eyes. The pale man smirked as he saw the flame of rage that the old Naruto always used to have.

"You know Naruto-kun, perhaps I should make this a fair fight? After all you always did like that no matter who it was." Orochimaru smirked.

Orochimaru took out a capped syringe from his pocket and advanced on Naruto. Naruto stood up as quick as he could but was just as quickly kicked back to the ground. Orochimaru turned him onto his back and uncapped the syringe before sticking it into Naruto's neck, Orochimaru pressed down on the plunger and it was done. Orochimaru backed off to watch Naruto's reaction.

"Oh, I should probably warn you that only 2% of people exposed to this retain their human form. The other 98% go through horrific mutations." Orochimaru laughed.

Naruto's hand clenched the area of his neck where Orochimaru had planted the syringe.

"Gaah! God dammit!" Naruto growled.

Naruto began to writhe in pain on the floor. After a total of five minutes the pain stopped and Naruto was kneeling panting.

"Damn you Orochimaru! You and your freak experiments." Naruto growled.

The snake like man smirked and once again taunted Naruto with his hand. Naruto stood and shaky legs but took a stable stance. Naruto's eyes found Orochimaru's and they ran at eachother, Orochimaru threw a punch but Naruto ducked under it and used a two punch combo to Orochimaru's stomach and face. Naruto knocked Orochimaru to the ground and was surprised at his strength.

'Whoa...!' Naruto thought.

Orochimaru tried to sweep Naruto's legs out from under him but Naruto jumped up and tried an axe kick. Orochimaru rolled out of the way and kicked Naruto in the side and sent him flying into the wall. Naruto tried and experiment with his new strength and kicked a box near him at Orochimaru. As Orochimaru broke the box with a chop Naruto was right behind it and punched him square in the face. Naruto felt the bone in Orochimaru's nose slide and pop under his fist, the pale man got back to his feet and had blood running down his face.

"Hmph. Cmon'!" Naruto taunted this time.

Orochimaru roared and attacked. Unlike Naruto however his anger didn't help him, it made his moves sloppy and unbalanced. Orochimaru threw another punch which Naruto caught and countered with a roundhouse kick. Orochimaru crashed to the ground but quickly scrambled back to his feet.

"Hmph. Seems you've taken to the virus much more positively than others." Orochimaru muttered.

Naruto didn't say anything, only continued to stare Orochimaru down. Orochimaru popped his neck twice before taking out a knife from under his pant leg and attacked Naruto again. Naruto dodged every slash Orochimaru tried and kicked the knife out of his hand.

"Huo!" Naruto grunted and kicked Orochimaru in the head and snapped his neck.

Orochimaru went wide eyed and dropped to the ground. Naruto took one last look at his old boss and made his way towards the door until a pale snake wrapped around his ankle and threw him against the furthest wall. Naruto shook his head and looked at Orochimaru and found what seemed to be a husk of Orochimaru, four feet from the body was a giant white snake with many smaller white snakes making up it's body.

"Hmhmhm." The snake chuckled. "Yes I was one of the unlucky 98% who went through a horrific mutation but thanks to Kabuto I was able to keep my body through medication."

"Holy shit." Naruto said.

"Now, time to die Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru hissed.

Orochimaru stuck like lightning but Naruto rolled out of the way and tried to run to the other side of the room but was caught by one of the many snakes and thrown against the wall again.

'Damn, I need to get my hands on a weapon or else I'm screwed.' Naruto thought.

And just beyond where Orochimaru was poised in striking position was a small glint of steel... his knife! After Orochimaru sucker punched him he had dropped it, now all he had to do was get over to it. Naruto picked up a piece of broken wood and threw it at Orochimaru's head. Two of the snakes destroyed the small piece wood before it ever reached them. Naruto took the small chance and began to run towards the knife but was hit with Orochimaru's tail and sent back to the same wall.

'Dammit!... Okay calm down Naruto, you just have to get around him without it being obvious you can do this.' He told himself.

Once again he picked up a piece of wood and attacked Orochimaru.

* * *

**Alright just a few more chapters and this story will be done**

**-Raidori**


	31. More time, Please

**Okay here we go**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the way of another snake and landed closer to his knife.

'Just a little more!' He thought.

He crawled the rest of the way and just as his hand gripped the hilt of his knife one of the snakes lifted him by the ankle and held him infront of Orochimaru's mouth.

"Any last words Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Heh." Naruto smirked.

Naruto sliced the snake holding him and landed flat on his back before rolling out of the way and behind Orochimaru. Five snakes stuck at him but he dodged all of them and cut two of them off. Orochimaru turned to him and stuck again, Naruto jumped onto Orochimaru's head as he went down and ran along his back. Orochimaru flicked his tail and sent Naruto flying towards his mouth. Naruto placed his hands on Orochimaru's top jaw and his feet on Orochimaru's bottom jaw.

"I did not come this far to be your dinner!" Naruto growled.

Naruto took his knife and planted it into Orochimaru's cheek. Orochimaru spit Naruto out and shook his head in pain before getting his barings back. Outside the burning building the Haruno's watched on hoping to see Naruto come out soon.

"Sakura, we have to go it's been too long." Ichizane said.

"No! He said to give him twenty minutes!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura, it's been half an hour." Ichizane said.

"Ten more minutes please! Just ten more minutes!" Sakura plead.

Her father gave a sigh of annoyance and got into the driver's seat. Her mother came up behind her and hugged her daughter.

"Sakura, sweetie. I'll give you five more minutes but if he doesn't come out then..." Her mother trailed off.

"Don't talk like that mom! He'll come back I know it!" She cried.

"Sakura, why are you so adamant about this?" Her mother asked.

"...Because I love him mom. I love everything about him, and I just can't imagine life without him anymore ya know?" Sakura said.

"I understand sweetie. Ten mintues but after that we have to go." Her mother said.

Sakura nodded as her mother went into the passenger side of the car.

'Please, please come out Naruto! I know you can do it!' Sakura thought.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto growled as Orochimaru slammed him against another wall.

Orochimaru roared and attacked, Naruto rolled out of the way and stabbed him in the eye. Orochimaru roared in pain and slammed Naruto under his tail. Naruto stabbed Orochimaru again and rolled out from under his tail then backed up into a wall.

'Damn! He's got me trapped.' Naruto thought.

"Grr! I'll make you pay for this Naruto-kun!" Orochimaru growled.

"Heh, come and get it!" Naruto taunted.

Orochimaru growled and struck again this time Naruto waited and ran to his back where he plunged his knife into and slid down to the ground.

"You're getting slower Orochimaru." Naruto said.

The snakes on Orochimaru's back whipped out and tried to grab hold of Naruto but he either sliced or dodged them. Two of them however were able to get a grip on his knife hand and one of his feet. They threw him into the air and he was caught at the same areas by two snakes on Orochimaru's front. Orochimaru opened his mouth ready to swallow Naruto whole but just as he struck Naruto used his free foot and kicked him in his large face. Orochimaru recoiled and tried again and was met with Naruto's foot again.

"Hell no Orochimaru." Naruto said.

Orochimaru growled and slammed Naruto into the ground then threw him into a support beam that was almost coming down from the fire. As Naruto crashed through the beam the debris crashed down on him but he was able to lift it off of him.

"This has dragged on long enough Naruto-kun, I'll kill you here and now!" Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto jumped out of the way and was right next to the door. He knew if he went out of it he could get to the car and they could get out of here... but there was no way he could let this thing free.

"Sakura, the ten minutes are up... time to go." Her mother said.

"Five more minutes please! Just five more and I'll go I promise!" Sakura plead.

"...Okay five more minutes... but that's all." Her mother said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Orochimaru struck out of frustration and missed again this time Naruto was near the door he came in from. Orochimaru was almost completely out of snakes he only had a few that were actually able to help him, all of the others were either head less or sliced in half. Orochimaru was breathing hard and was swaying from side to side from blood loss even with his giant body. Naruto ran at him and jumped on his head with knife raised up high.

"I've... had enough of your bullshit!" He roared.

Naruto plunged his knife down into Orochimaru's head and his body crashed to the ground. Naruto jumped off and went to the door but looked back in time to see Orochimaru give one last strike but he never made it to Naruto. Orochimaru's body went down and all of the heads of the snakes still there exploded and shortly after so did Orochimaru's.

"Sakura it's been five minutes come on." Her mother said.

Sakura nodded her head and turned around slowly until she heard the sound of a door getting kicked open. She instantly turned around and saw Naruto standing there with his knife in one hand and the other holding his side. Sakura smiled and ran down towards him.

"Sakura where are you go-oh!" Her mother said.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Naruto looked up in time to see Sakura jump at him. He held his arms out to her and caught her in a loving hug.

"You're amazing Naruto! I knew you could do it!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah... come one let's go." He said.

Sakura nodded and led him back to his car.

"Haruno-san, please take us to the hospital." Naruto said.

"Right." Ichizane said.

Ichizane sat in the driver's seat while his wife was next to him and Sakura and Naruto were in the back seat. Naruto leaned against Sakura as he held his side in pain but Sakura made it better by stroking his forehead in a loving manner.

* * *

**The next chapter will be pretty short but the next two after that will be decent in length.**

**-Raidori**


	32. Mission Accomplished

**Thx for the reviews everyone and there will be three more chapters after this one so... yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Once Ichizane got them to the hospital they immediately got Naruto into his own room while the other three were all checked over together. Naruto had a cracked rib but it was already healing, at the rate it was going they wouldn't even have to give him a cast. The Haruno's were fine except for a few cuts and bruises.

"Doctor, please can I go in and see him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Haruno, but he's not to have any visitors until tomorrow." The doctor said.

Sakura clenched her fist but nodded anyway. Her parents led her out of the hospital and back to their house to rest after the exhausting night they just had.

"This is unreal." One of the nurses said.

"What is it?" A doctor asked.

"This man's metabolism is inhuman! He's resting and look his body is burning calories at nearly super human levels, he was in here for a cracked rib and it's already healed!" The nurse explained.

"Impossible! No person has a metabolism that high! No bone can heal that fast and that easily!" The doctor snapped.

"You're right doctor, it is impossible." A man said.

Both the nurse and the doctor looked behind them to see a man with black pants a matching black shirt, black combat boots and a silver vest on over it all standing in the doorway.

"Who are you? Visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

"Oh it's quite alright. I'm a good friend of the man in that bed I won't be long, besides you two should have your hands full with the man who just got rolled in here." The man said.

And speak of the devil. Just as he finished talking a bloody man went rolling by on a stretcher toward the ICU. Both the doctor and nurse took off with the others. The man walked over to Naruto and took off his shades.

"Wake up Namikaze Naruto." He said.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at the man.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"That information is classified." He answered.

"Wh-why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here for you." He answered.

"Me? What do you want from me?" Naruto asked and sat up.

"We want you Naruto." He explained.

"We? Who's we?" Naruto asked again.

"ANBU." The man said.

"ANBU? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It is a branch of the government that specializes in biological weaponry and the people who use them. We know that not only have you killed Orochimaru who we had been tracking for months, but we know that you are infected with his virus." The man explained. "But I need to know, are the Haruno's aware of Orochimaru's experiments?"

"No." Naruto answered without hesitation. "But... what if they did know?"

"I would have to place them under military arrest." He explained.

"So what exactly does ANBU want with me?" Naruto asked.

"It's not really what we want, it's what we'll get." The man said.

Naruto arched his eyebrow at the man.

"You remember a man by the name of Albert Devlin correct?" The man asked.

Naruto clenched the blanket around his legs when the man said _his_ name.

"What about that monster?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"You have the most experience fighting him, after all you fought him for two years... and he was the one who had Am-

The man never finished as Naruto leaped out of his bed and pinned the man against the wall.

"I dare you! Finish that sentence!" Naruto shouted.

"No, I'd rather live to see my next birthday." The man said.

Naruto let go of him and backed off. The man smoothed out his clothes before putting his hands behind his back and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"He's made himself known again. He's been flying around the world but we can't afford to throw any of our men against him. But you... you can hold your own against him." The man said.

"No I can't, he was amazing. I couldn't even scratch him." Naruto said.

"But now you can. With the virus Orochimaru injected you with has put you on nearly the same level as Devlin... with our training you could kill him easy." The man said.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked.

The man took off his shades before looking Naruto in the eyes again.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." He said. "The men you killed while getting to Orochimaru were innocent, they were just hired to guard him. They had no idea that Orochimaru had kidnapped the Harunos... and we know how you feel about Haruno Sakura, you don't want anything bad to happen to her now do you?"

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted.

This time as Naruto attacked the man, he simply pinned Naruto to the wall with an arm lock. He placed a card into Naruto's hand and let him go.

"In one month total you will go to that address at that time." The man said. "Good day Namikaze-san."

The man walked out the door leaving Naruto with his card. Naruto took a look at the card and started to feel lightheaded.

"...Uh oh." Naruto said as he fell unconcious.

The next week flew by for everyone. Naruto was out of the hospital, Ichizane had taken control of the Hyuuga's company and now Naruto was un needed... Mission accomplished.

* * *

**See I told ya it would be short, but the next two chapters should be decent in length**

**-Raidori**


	33. You're the Reason Why

**Okay thanks for the reviews and after giving it some thought these next few chapters will be the shortest yet, I'm sorry but these were hard to write**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it... Naruto was leaving. Right now he was packing up his clothes in his duffle bag and wasn't even looking at her. His mission was done, he had protected her until Ichizane had taken control of the Hyuuga's company. There was no reason for him to be there anymore.

"Naruto... are you even going to talk to me?" She asked.

Naruto remained silent as he packed his gun and knives into his bag too. After all of his things were packed up he stood up and took his keys off of her dresser, he paused for a moment before putting another set of keys down.

"...I saw you eyeing that blue Mustang awhile back. I know it's late but Merry Chirstmas Sakura. It's out in the parking lot." Naruto said.

"I don't care about that Naruto... I care about you, about us!" Sakura said.

"There's... there is no us Sakura." He said.

He once again turned his back on her and started out the room. This was her last chance, she had to tell him now! His hand was on the doorknob, it had to be now or never!

"...It's you Naruto, you're the reason why." She started and he stopped. "The reason why I'm always happy now."

He set his duffel bag down when she said that. Before he could say anything she started again.

"It's always been you Naruto. You've always been the reason I'm so confident in everything I do." She said. "You're the reason why I'm not scared anymore. The reason I can stand up to my parents now."

Naruto was surprised to say the least, he had no idea he had such a huge impact on her life.

"You're the reason I go to bed every night with a smile. You're the reason I wake up every morning with a smile... you're the reason I even wake up in the morning." She said. "You're the reaon I go to sleep at night, because I know I'll wake up to see you again."

Sakura's eyes started to tear up as she said these things.

"You're the reason I've come so far in life right now. You're the reason why I'm not afraid to try new things. You're the reason why I agreed to got bungie jumping on my 18th birthday." She giggled at that last part. "You're the reason why I think I'm cuter than Ino. You're the reason why I've gotten so interested in guns!"

Naruto actually had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from taking her in a large hug.

"You're the reason why I'm always glad to come back to this small room, because I know you'll be here." She said. "You're the reason why I can stand up to freaks like Orochimaru. You're the reason I was able to stand up to Tsunade."

Naruto could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands as he tightened his fists to stop himself.

"It's... it's always been you Naruto! I don't know how much clearer I can be! You're the reason why I could care less about how I look because I know you'll drag me off to the gym for a workout." She said. "You're the reason I've developed an almost unhealthy obsession with ramen."

It was becoming almost impossible for Naruto to restrain himself anylonger, he knew he had to get out of here now. He picked up his duffel bag and was about to leave before Sakura came out with something he had no idea she held from him.

"And, you're the reason why I haven't had a boyfriend since my sophomore year in highschool!" She cried.

Naruto couldn't believe it! She was blaming him for not being able to get a love life?

"But that's only because I couldn't possibly imagine myself with anyone but you! Because I... I, I love you Naruto! I love everything about you!" She finished.

Naruto was shocked... Sakura had come out and said it.

"I love..." Sakura began.

* * *

**Yeah pretty damn short but we're winding down to the last chapters so... yeah**

**-Raidori**


	34. I Love

**Alright here we go next chapter will be the last chapter and this chapter will be short, I'm sorry but surpringly this chapter was hard to write**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"I love how you always try to comb your hair but it always spikes anyway." Sakura started. "I love how you always help me with my homework or projects I need done."

Naruto set down his duffel bag again as he listened to Sakura spill her heart out to him.

"I love how you always take me to a fancy place for dinner everyweek, no matter how much we got on eachother's nerves." She said. "I love how you let me hug you even when you'd rather me not. And how you kiss my forehead everynow and again."

Naruto actually felt his eyes start to tear up too. He couldn't believe it, he was supposed to have a heart of stone! He wasn't supposed to let anyone in after what happened to Amaya.

"I love how you always take huge bites out of my food to make sure that aren't any drugs in them, when we both know you just want some of my food." She giggled. "I love how you let me drive your car somtimes."

When she said that he was tempted to give her his keys and take the Mustang for himself, which was just absurd he loved his car.

"I love how you still blush everytime you see me in my underwear even though you've seen me with less. I love that even though you're so strong you're always so gentle with me." She said. "I love how you let me cuddle you when I want to, and how you'll come into my bed when I want you to."

Naruto was starting to lose it. He knew he had to get out of here soon... but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted, no he needed to hear Sakura tell him this.

"I love how you keep me away from those pervs at school. I love how you took me to the prom back in highschool. I love how you cave into my puppy dog eyes almost everytime." She giggled.

Naruto almost smiled at that last part.

"Sakura..." He tried.

"No, not now Naruto. Let me finish first... and then if you have anything to say or you still want to leave I won't stop you." She cut him off.

Naruto nodded and she started again.

"I love how you make me feel so warm no matter how cold it is. I love how never give up on me." She said. "I love how you take me to the shooting range anytime I want."

Naruto was suddenly very aware of the weight of his gun in his duffel bag.

"I-I love how you always let me go over to Ino's room even if you have a headache." She said. "I love how you always put up with my constant questions... and always answer them no matter how ridiculous they are. I love how you've never lost faith in me even after you lost trust in me."

Naruto remembered that night all too well now.

"I love how easily you forgave me for that night at Ino's party." She said. "I love how you... I don't know there's just too many things to list Naruto!"

Naruto calmed down, she was finished he could go now.

"I love everything about you Naruto... I'm in love with you!" She cried.

Naruto went wide eyed, he couldn't believe it.

"...And if you walk out of that door... out of... my life. I don't think my heart could handle it Naruto!" Sakura cried again.

It killed him inside to do what he had to do. He bent down and picked up his duffel bag and without giving her a second look he walked out of the door. Sakura stood in her spot for only three seconds before she dropped to her knees and cried. Naruto got into his car and drove off to his apartment that he had left three years ago.

"...So that's it then huh?" Sakura sniffled. "He's gone, without so much as a goodbye!"

* * *

**Like I said SHORT but uh yea it was hard to write ya know**

**-Raidori**


	35. His next assignment

**Well I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have but sadly all things must come to an end *sob***  
**This chapter will keep switching from from current time in their world to two months previous so I hope you don't get too confused which shouldn't be hard considering I keep telling you what time it is. Oh and I plan to make this story series into four parts, this story, the sequeal, prequeal and I'll make a short side story about Sakura. So really the only un needed part is a small area where Naruto get's some, the short story will explain what Sakura has gone through before the sequeal I hope you all like it when the stories come out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It took Sakura three long months of nothing, no talking, no warmth, no feelings, nothing. Three months of nothing to finally make up her mind of what to do with her life now. She decided that Naruto wouldn't be rid of her that easy, she did the reaserch and did some calculations in her head. She was going to join the K.P.D and force Naruto to speak to her. With that thought in her head she blew through all of her classes without any problems.

**Two Months earlier**

Naruto had all of his things in his car when he went to the address the man had given him in the hospital. There was nothing there just a large... very large, building. He walked up to it with his duffel bag slung around his shoulder and knocked on the door. Not even three seconds after knocking did the door swing open and he was dragged in, they put a black bag over his head as they dragged him through the building.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, Namikaze Naruto. We mean you no harm but until you are an ANBU cadet you cannot see the main interior of the building." A female explained.

Naruto calmed down slightly and let them drag him through the building. He heard a door open and he was gently led inside, the door closed and the bag was taken off of his head. He saw three people where in the room he was in. Two of them were male and the third was the female, they all wore the same attire the man in the hospital wore. Black pants, matching black shirt, black combat boots and a silver vest over it all. The two men had on shades and their hair was slicked back while the female had on a pair of black goggles with her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"Welcome to the ANBU headquarters here in Konoha. You will complete your cadet training here and then be shipped off to a different department where your real training will begin. And from there you will get your fist assignment." The woman explained.

Naruto nodded but was still unsure what he had gotten himself into.

"Get a good sleep Namikaze-san." One of the men said. "You'll need it."

With that they left the room leaving Naruto in his boring room, silver walls, a sink, a toilet, a desk with a chair and a mirror. Naruto set down his duffel bag near his bed and went over to the light switch on the wall and turned it off.

"I hope this won't be too hard." He said to himself.

**Current Time**

Sakura wasn't sure how this had happened. All she was sure about is that she was in bed with her best friend since grade school... naked. They had just got done having sex and as she slept Sakura was snuggling her wide awake. She was thinking about Naruto again.

"Mmmn, Sakura? Babe why're you still awake?" She asked.

"..." Sakura didn't answer.

"Oh, thinking about him again eh?" She asked again.

She turned in Sakura's arms so they were facing eachother now. Sakura nodded and looked down out of guilt... Ino knew her all too well.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't need to feel guilty Sakura. I know how you feel about him and I don't care." Ino said. "I mean two weeks ago I woke up a straight girl and went to bed a lesbian and so did you. But I know that we both know that this is just a fling, once you find Naruto after you join the K.P.D he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"Mmhm." Ino smiled. "Now go to sleep Sakura you've got a big day ahead of you."

"Right!" Sakura smiled.

They snuggled closer together and both fell asleep.

**Two Months earlier**

"Five-hundred-twenty!" A man shouted.

Naruto and ten other ANBU cadet-to-be's did their 520th push-up that day. Naruto looked around the best he could through all of the sweat dripping into his eyes. Only three cadet's himself included, were actually doing their push-ups proper the other seven were barely even going down anymore.

"Flip!" The man commanded.

The cadet's flipped to their backs and got ready for crunches. Naruto's mind wandered as the man called out their crunches for them. He wondred how Sakura was doing, if she was keeping up with her school work, if she was eating properly if she wa-

"Namikaze!" The man shouted. "Didn't you hear me? I said training is over for the day go back to your room!"

Naruto looked around to find a few other cadets still laying down and groaning but they were slowly moving. Naruto stood up and saluted the man before going off to his room. Once inside he got into his relaxing which were a simple pair of black sweatpants and a white short sleeved shirt, after he changed he sat down on his bed. He heard his door open, he cracked an eye open and walked in the woman who was part of the people who dragged him to his room when he first got here. She was dressed much differently this time however, clad in red short shorts no shoes and a tight fitting red belly shirt. She had let her hair down and here goggles were off.

"How may I help you?" Naruto asked politely.

"I've taken an interest in you Namikaze Naruto." She said. "I intend to have my intimate time with you before your training is complete next week."

"Intimate time huh?" He asked.

"Yes, you don't have to enjoy it... but it will happen either way." She said.

"And what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"I cannot tell you my real name seeing as how I'm your superior but you may call me Tora." Tora said.

"Well Tora, you're right it will happen either way because I'm way too tired to fight you off anyway." Naruto smirked.

"Good, but don't think this night will only be about my pleasure." Tora said as she advanced on him.

Tora got between his legs and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers before taking his limp member into her mouth.

**Current Time**

Sakura had a huge grin on her face as she proudly showed off her new Police badge to her friends. They all congratulated Sakura on her new career and started to celebrate. Ino came up from behind Sakura and crossed her arms infront of Sakura's stomach.

"Only a matter of time now eh Sakura?" Ino said and kissed Sakura's neck.

"Yep, I'm so excited Ino... and nervous." Sakura said.

"Don't worry I'm here... but not for long huh?" Ino said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sakura turned in Ino's embrace so they were facing eachother and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck.

"Well once you get Naruto you won't need me anymore. So I guess we should break off whatever it is we've got going on..." Ino trailed off.

"No!" Sakura snapped.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I said no! I'm not going to even consider breaking anything off until it's 100% certin that Naruto and I will be together!... I need you Ino!" Sakura cried.

Ino looked into Sakura's eyes and nodded before kissing her nose. Sakura buried her head into Ino's neck since she was the taller of the two. Ino rubbed Sakura's back while Sakura tried to cuddle further into her.

"What say we move this to somewhere more... _private_?" Sakura whispered.

Ino's cheeks now sported a small blush as she nodded and let Sakura drag her off to her dorm room. Once they were inside Ino took the initiative and threw Sakura to the bed before crawling on top of her and kissed her deeply.

**Two Months earlier**

Naruto had completed his cadet training without a problem and was now wearing his new standard issue ANBU gear. A pair of shades hooked to his silver vest which covered his black shirt, and had the standard issue ANBU Colt M1911 in it's holster on his leg. At the moment he was standing in line with the other cadets waiting for his new place of ANBU work.

"Namikaze Naruto, you are to be shipped off to Iwa's ANBU branch and undertake the next phase of your training there. Good luck." Tora said.

Naruto took the folder she gave him and walked out of the building to his car. He put the key in the ignition and drove off to his new assignment.

* * *

**Oh and if I get any flames about how Sakura is sleeping with Ino even though she told Naruto she couldn't even imagine herself with anyone else I'll totally ignore it most likely remove it because you gotta remember we're all human... more or less... and sometimes people can help you through some deep emotional pain in some interesting ways ya know**

**Please keep an eye out for the other three parts of this story**

**-Raidori**


End file.
